Castigo divino
by Yazmina500
Summary: Sesshoumaru ha cometido muchos pecados y los dioses del infierno y del otro mundo están dispuestos a castigarle, pero que castigo se le puede dar a uno de los taiyoukais mas orgullosos que existe. (Próximo a actualizar entre julio y septiembre, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. ¿Enfermedad?

Holiss, espero les guste este fic, es un SesshxAho. Lemon.

sinceramente les digo que ya he publicado este fic en otros lugares y hace poco me enseñaron a usar esta pagina, espero que les guste...

(En este fic Sesshoumaru tiene los dos brazos)

----------------------------------------

**Castigo Divino****  
**

**Capitulo 1. ¿Enfermedad?**

- Inu no Taisho-sama, su primer hijo ha causado mucho dolor… debe de ser castigado.- Dijo un taiyoukai del otro mundo.

- No deben hacerlo, ahora mi hijo ha conseguido enderezar su camino, por favor no merece esto.- Respondió el nombrado muy dolido.

- Sabe bien que eso no es cierto… sabemos que usted jamás lo haría pero… debe saber que él tiene que pagar.- Le dijo un taiyoukai del inframundo.

- Por favor, denle una oportunidad más, se los suplico… Sanshoru, Hioru.- Dijo el general difunto más que desesperado.

- Lo sentimos pero no lo haremos.- Respondió Sanshoru.

- Es hora.- Sentenció Hioru.

- ¡Esperen! - Ambos taiyoukais se detienen.- No le hagan esto… háganle una prueba, para que vean que ha enderezado su camino.- Pidió al borde del colapso.

- ¿Tú que dices? - Preguntó Hioru al taiyoukai del otro mundo.

- Hmm… - Parecía meditarlo.- De acuerdo, durante un año… estará a prueba.- Sentenció Sanshoru.

- Es demasiado lo que piden, no sobreviviría tanto tiempo.- Decía aterrado por la idea.

- Será un año, eso o morir… usted escoge.- Impuso Hioru.

- Esta bien… - Respondió resignado.- que sea un año, pero cuales son las condiciones.- Interrogó un poco impaciente.

- Debe sobrevivir durante ese periodo, y también… proteger a esa niña, si logran sobrevivir… Sesshoumaru volverá a la normalidad.- Contestó Sanshoru.

- Lo entiendo, pero al menos… si van a hacerlo, tiene derecho a saberlo.- Exigió Inu no Taisho.

- Él no tiene ningún derecho, pero sería deshonroso no decírselo.- Contestó Sanshoru.

- Mañana seguramente ira al castillo donde usted alguna vez dirigió.- Dijo Hioru.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque va de regreso al castillo cada tres meses.

- Incluso su hijo debe dormir no cree.- Respondió Sanshoru riendo.

- Esta noche seguramente dormirá, tres días más tarde será noche de luna llena, cuando llegue el alba de ese día lo transformaremos.

- Entiendo.- Dijo el general.

Ambos youkais le muestran al general un gran espera de cristal, dentro de ella se ve al joven y bello taiyoukai de cabellos celestes, detrás de él como siempre su insignificante pero fiel sirviente sapo youkai Jaken, al lado suyo, el dragón mascota de dos cabezas, y arriba de este estaba la dulce niña de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate comiendo una pequeña manzana. El pequeño grupo llegaba a un gran castillo donde ya se les esperaba con respeto en la puerta, el dueño del castillo entró con su normal paso que le daba superioridad, como era de costumbre las sirvientas le miraban como si fuera el dios más sexy que haya existido, la pequeña niña bajo del dragón y corrió hacía su niñera del castillo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿cuanto estaremos aquí? - Preguntó la pequeña.

- Uno o dos días, no más.- Respondió en su tono frío y cortante.

- Hai.- Exclamó con su imborrable sonrisa.

Luego del recibimiento de los sirvientes del castillo Sesshoumaru se retira a su recamara, seguido de lejos por el pequeño youkai verde, sin saber que eran atentamente observados por dos taiyoukais de otros mundos y el difunto propietario de ese castillo.

- Esta noche, en su sueño debes decirle…

- Solo tienes esta oportunidad, nos encargaremos de que esta noche duerma para que transmitas el mensaje.- Continuó Sanshoru.

- Lo comprendo, haré lo que pueda.- Contestó Inu no Taisho.

Las horas pasan en el mundo de los vivos, el atardecer se hace presente y la oscuridad comienza a acechar pero algo extraño sucedía con el lord de las tierras del oeste, parecía muy cansado, más de lo que habitualmente estaba, a algunos no les sorprendía esto, puesto que esta vez habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que estuvo hay.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? - Dijo el sapo un poco preocupado.

- Que quieres Jaken.- Dijo de modo cortante.

- Bueno… en esta ocasión se ve muy cansado.- Le dijo un poco dudoso por la acción que podría tomar su mano.

- Solo debo dormir una noche… es todo, así que ya no molestes.- Contestó furioso.

- Hai amo.- Chillo el sapo muy asustado.

Luego de eso el sapo salió lo más rápido de la habitación de su amo, en cuanto estuvo solo casi se desploma sobre uno de los muebles, respiró con dificultad, le era fácil aparentar estar bien frente a sus sirvientes pero su cuerpo estaba debilitándose, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se paro bien para evitar que lo vieran débil, y vio que la pequeña azabache entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama se siente bien? - Interrogó la pequeña.

- Viniste solo para preguntarme eso Lin.- Respondió frío.

- Sí, porque me preocupa mucho, además lo he visto un poco decaído.

Sesshoumaru la miró sorprendido por unas fracciones de segundos antes de volver a su semblaje sereno, no se había percatado de que su pequeña lo estaba observando, en un momento sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó sentado en su cama, Lin se acercó más preocupada que antes.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!! - Gritó la pequeña.

- Lin estoy bien… solo necesito descansar.- Realmente estaba muy débil.

- Esta seguro amo, esta sudando mucho.- Le dijo muy triste y más preocupada que antes.

- Sí, ahora ve al comedor Lin… hoy dormiré más temprano, no tengo hambre.

- Hai…- La pequeña se acerca a la puerta pero antes de irse voltea su vista a su débil amo, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, pero su amo jamás lo admitiría.- Recupérese pronto Sesshoumaru-sama.- Susurro sabiendo bien que su amo la escucharía.

Y claro que Sesshoumaru la escuchó, ¿recuperarse? tonterías. El amo de las tierras del oeste lo sentía, algo estaba drenando sus energías, o tal vez alguien, pero quien sería, las razones eran siempre las mismas, por el nivel social que tenía siempre trataban de matarlo, pero esta era la primera vez que le hacían esto, esta vez no era como las normales. Paso una noche, joven taiyoukai no parecía haber mejorado en lo más mínimo, más bien parecía estar empeorando, a pesar de su estado se levantó como pudo, y trato de salir, pero el cuerpo se le estaba volviendo muy pesado, tenía un cansancio extremo, pero no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando que le sucedía, analizaba la situación sin dar a un culpable con tanto poder como para hacerle esto.

- ¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

El youkai de cabellos plateados y mirada dorada salió de su meditación al oír la eufórica voz de su protegida, sabía que lo buscaba, pero algo que le extrañaba era el hecho de que estuviese despierta a esas horas de la mañana, no. Él sin haberse percatado había estado en su habitación hasta el mediodía. Lin abrió la puerta con gran alegría, vio a su amo que aparentaba estar mejor, ella por su inocencia no se daba cuenta de los detalles pequeños.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿por que no vino a desayunar con Lin?

- Todavía no tenía hambre.- Respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Es eso, o Sesshoumaru-sama se ha vuelto flojo.- Ríe por su comentario.

- Tal vez Lin, tal vez…- Sabia que no era bueno preocuparla por tonterías.

- Jijiji, Sesshoumaru-sama vendrá a almorzar con Lin.- Pone ojitos de borrego.

La única debilidad del joven de mirada dorada, era que su pequeña y tierna protegida le mirara de esa manera, odiaba esa mirada que le ablandaba hasta el último rincón de su antes frío y duro corazón, aunque fue solo por unos segundos, le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Después solo salió de su habitación seguida de su pequeña, pero claro, la chiquilla estaba aún más feliz por haber logrado sacar a su amo de ese semblaje neutro. Ya en el comedor, el joven taiyoukai demostraba su gran porte y gracia, comía sereno y moderado, mientras las sirvientas lo veían "discretamente" y se derretían ante la belleza de su amo, al terminar, la voz del verde sirviente se escucho por los pasillos

- Amo bonito, amo bonito…

- Jaken, ¿que te sucede? - Se levantó algo molesto.

- La hechicera ha llegado para checarlo.- Dijo agitado.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama esta herido? - La pequeña lo miró muy preocupada.

- Jaken.- Susurró furioso y la mirada le decía, "Soluciona esto de inmediato sapo deforme."

- Ehhh…- Miraba con miedo, no sabía que inventar.- Bueno Lin no es eso…

- ¿Entonces que es? - Casi en llanto, el taiyoukai amenazaba con matar al pequeño sapo.

- Bueno, el amo mando a llamar a la hechicera… - Una idea le vino a su cabeza.- para hacer su chequeo anual, Sesshoumaru-sama se cuida mucho… esto es algo muy normal Lin, lo hace cada año.

- Ahhhh…- La pequeña sonrió aliviada.- Pensé que era algo grave.

- Claro que no Lin, como dijo Jaken debo hacer esto "cada año."- Miró a su sirviente que aun no estaba tranquilo.- Te salvaste por poco Jaken.- Susurró.

El sirviente verde se inclinó en forma de respeto, asustado claro y luego siguió a su amo que había salido del comedor, Sesshoumaru caminaba normal, pero nadie se percataba del gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse incluso consciente, llegó al recibidor, entró de inmediato dándole la orden a Jaken de que nadie se acercará, el sapo obedeció, luego el lord de las tierras del oeste entró, y hay estaba, una youkai hechicera, que debía tener más de mil años, Sesshoumaru no recordaba la última vez que había venido, o que él le fuera a ver.

- Joven… Sesshoumaru…- Dijo con voz ronca.

- Ruyiko, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi.

- Un par de siglos quizá… si me mando a llamar fue porque necesitaba de mi con urgencia.- Comenzó a acercarse.- Puede ocultarle a sus subordinados su estado, pero a mí no, esta muy fatigado.

Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le estaba cortando la respiración, su piel se puso más pálida de lo que era, haciendo que la hechicera tomara las cosas seriamente. Como pudo hizo que Sesshoumaru se sentará en uno de los sillones del recibidor.

- ¿Que le sucede? - La hechicera realmente se preocupaba por él.

- Me cuesta… mucho respirar…- Decía con sumo dolor el taiyoukai.

- Recuéstese, le será más fácil respirar, ahora mismo lo revisaré.- Dijo en un tono muy serio la mujer mayor.

El joven de cabellera plateada obedeció, sabía muy bien que esa youkai nunca decía las cosas en broma, tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, la mujer comenzó a examinarlo, el pecho y el vientre era donde se enfocaban los dolores, la respiración se entre contaba más hasta que Sesshoumaru finalmente perdió el conocimiento quedando al borde de la muerte.

continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy, espero les haya gustado...

y les dejo esta pregunta ¿podra el lord de las tierras de oeste sobrevivir a esto?

averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo n_n porfa dejen reviews quiero saber que opinan... por ahora bye


	2. La advertencia

Holiss, actualice rapido no? XD bueno como a mi se me complica actualizar entre las fechas de fieta vine antes para dejar el segundo cap... buen regalito de navidad no creen jojojo XD

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y toda su historia, personajes y correlacionados que estén dentro de su mundo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

(En este fic Sesshoumaru tiene los dos brazos, olvide aclararlo )

----------------------------------------

**Castigo Divino****  
**

**Capítulo 2. La advertencia.**

Mientras en otro lugar, en los puentes que conectaban todos los mundos, el general veía con gran preocupación el estado de su hijo, sus ojos demostraban tristeza pero también una gran furia contra sus "atacantes" que no estaban ni a medio metro de él, solo dos pasos, un ataque y todo el dolor de su primogénito se desvanecería, pero sabía perfectamente que esos seres eran inmortales.

- Me dijeron que lo pondrían a prueba.- Su furia era notoria.

- Convertirlo es más difícil de lo que crees.- Contestó el youkai de inframundo.

- Además es muy doloroso para cualquier ser…- Agregó el otro.- Sentir que le arrancan el alma.

- Dijeron que no lo matarían.- Les recordó.

- Y no lo haremos, pero solo tomamos medidas drásticas para que al fin se durmiera.- Explicó uno de ellos.- Ahora vaya a verlo.

- Esta bien.- Dijo resignado.

El general perro se retira hacía un portal que estaba más que listo para ese momento, antes de cruzarlo dirigió la mirada a la esfera de cristal que seguía reflejando a su hijo agonizante, después miró con desprecio a esos dos seres que le causaban a su hijo ese dolor, pero lo único que podía hacer era avisarle a Sesshoumaru lo que le sucedería en la próxima luna llena, entró en el gran portal que le habían preparado pero una inmensa oscuridad le prohibía el paso.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente del joven taiyoukai, la oscuridad se apoderaba de su ser, todo a su alrededor parecía morir… él moría, sus ojos siempre brillantes ahora estaban opacos, su piel absorbía lentamente la negrura convirtiéndose poco a poco en cadenas, Sesshoumaru podía sentir como los mensajeros del otro mundo se acercaban para reclamar su alma y destrozar su cuerpo, se veía a sí mismo flotando en la nada, sin importar a donde mirase, estaba solo, completamente solo en esa fría oscuridad, se abrazo a sí mismo, le dolía. Pero… ¿Por qué, porque le dolía tanto?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele? Siempre… estuve muy solo, entonces… porque cuando la muerte me reclama, me duele tanto estar solo.- Se repetía a si mismo.- Porque me duele, la soledad jamás me había molestado… que me falta para poder estar tranquilo.

- _¡¡¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!_ - Se escuchaba la voz de alguien.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién eres? - No reconocía esa voz.

- _¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!!_ - Se oía más como un sollozo.- _¡¡No se muera!! ¡¡Por favor!!_ - Suplicó la voz.

- ¿Por qué te preocupó? ¿Por qué le preocupó a alguien? ¿Quién eres?

Mientras tanto, en la realidad, la pequeña azabache de ojos chocolates lloraba y gritaba completamente destruida, la youkai hechicera y el sirviente sapo trataban de alejarla del youkai moribundo sin herirla, la hechicera se cansó, tomo a la pequeña y la alejó con brusquedad.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! - Gritó al chocar contra la pared.

- Maldita mocosa, déjame trabajar, o que… acaso quieres que se muera.- Al oír eso Lin queda horrorizada.

- Como te atreves a decirle eso Ruyiko-san.- Protestó el sapo.

- Por favor.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Sabes que es cierto.

- Por lo menos hubieses tratado de decirlo de una manera más sutil, los humanos son muy frágiles y Lin lo es aún más.

En el momento que Jaken pronunció esa frase la hechicera se calmó, sabía que era verdad, pero algo de lo que no se percataron fue que el joven taiyoukai había llegado a escuchar las últimas palabras.

- _…los humanos son muy frágiles y Lin lo es aún más_.

- Lin… es cierto, ella… me sacó de esto, me saco de la soledad, ella… es la luz que me saco de la oscuridad, de mi dolor… no quiero estar solo, no quiero dejarla sola a ella, Lin… ¡LIN! - Gritó.- ¡¡LIIIIN!!

Pero ese grito solo fue a parar a la nada, no podía salir de la oscuridad, sentía como las cadenas apresaban más su alma, su fuerza era robada rápidamente por aquellos seres que no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos.

- _¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!! ¡¡¡Despierte Sesshoumaru-sama!!! _- Gritaba la pequeña azabache.

- Lin… donde… ¡¡donde estas!! - El taiyoukai buscaba desesperadamente la voz de su pequeña.- ¡¡Lin!! A… Ayúdame Lin, por… favor… ayúdame.

Los nervios del taiyoukai se quebraban como cristales con cada segundo que pasaba, la frialdad, la serenidad y la crueldad desaparecieron dejando a Sesshoumaru confundido, en ese espacio negro, no quería morir, pero había algo más que le prohibía morir, pero que era… se sentía tan mal, no podía concentrarse hasta que, sintió algo calido en su mano izquierda, no sabía que era hasta que se materializa en su mente, eran dos manos, dos manos muy pequeñas.

- _Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor resista.­_- Sintió como un líquido tibio mojaba su mano.- _No me deje sola Sesshoumaru-sama._- El olor de la sal se hizo presente.

- Lin…- Sesshoumaru estaba tranquilizándose.

Lin estaba pegada a su amo, Sesshoumaru respiraba agitadamente pero al menos ya no se cortaba como antes, tener a la pequeña de cabello azabache lo reconfortaba, incluso Ruyiko tenía que admitirlo, pero tenía que alejarla para hacer su trabajo.

- Lamento mucho esto pero, - Hace una pausa.- te tienes que alejar Lin.

- No… No quiero.- Contestó la pequeña con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Lin déjame curar a Sesshoumaru, no puedes quedarte ahí, solo estorbarías.

Lin sabía que la doctora youkai le decía la verdad, dio un paso hacía atrás pero cuando quiso alejar las manos, el taiyoukai aprisionó una de esas pequeñas manos con la suya impidiéndole alejarse, Jaken quedo sorprendido ante la acción de su inconsciente amo.

- Lin…- La nombrada volvió a llorar, su amo le hablaba.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Lin… no… te… vayas… - El taiyoukai aprieta más la mano de la pequeña.- No te… vayas Lin… por… favor.- Suplicó.

- Él acaba… - La youkai no lo creía a pesar de haberlo escuchado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama acaba de suplicar.- Terminó la frase el sapo sirviente.

- Lin… quédate… conmigo…- El joven de cabellos plateado abrió los ojos pero su mirada estaba vacía, aún seguía inconsciente.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, nunca me voy a apartar de su lado, - Frotó su mejilla en la mano de él.- Voy a estar siempre con usted se lo juro Sesshoumaru-sama… - La pequeña no podía parar de llorar.- Por eso usted tiene que estar bien, Sesshoumaru-sama recupérese por favor.

- Al parecer Lin va a tener que estar al lado del amo bonito, - Dijo el sapo.- crees poder trabajar con ella ahí.- Mira a la youkai.

- Ah, - Suspira.- tengo otra opción.- Respondió con sarcasmo.

- Según veo no.

Sesshoumaru permanecía más tranquilo con su pequeña al lado, jamás pensó que un simple ser humano podría ser su salvación, la oscuridad desaparecía poco a poco de la mente del joven, dejándole algo de paz a su alma.

- Al parecer las debilidades se heredan.- Dijo una voz que perturbó la calma del joven.

- Esa voz…

- ¿Que sucede hijo? Ya olvidaste la voz de tu padre.- Entre medio de la oscuridad el general aparece.

- Padre… como…

- Veo que has sobrevivido a la muerte.- Dijo seriamente.- Aunque te han dado una pequeña ayuda.- Agregó mirando el resplandor de la mano izquierda.

- Es como dijiste… las debilidades se heredan.- Respondió el hijo con la cabeza baja.

- Aunque sea cierto, también esta debilidad es una fortaleza.- Sesshoumaru lo mira confundido.- Crees que hubieses seguido vivo si esa niña no te ayudaba.

- Supongo que no… - Sesshoumaru vuelve a la normalidad.- Y también debo suponer, que no has venido de visita verdad padre.

- Es verdad, tengo algo muy importante que informarte.- Contestó el padre.

- ¿Que vienes a decirme?

- Los dioses tanto del inframundo y del mundo de los muertos te han observado… y decidieron que no debes seguir vivo.

- ¡¡Que!! - Molesto.- Pero porque a mí.

- Deberías saberlo.

- No, no lo sé.

- Ah.- Suspira.- Tu eres el youkai que ha asesinado a más humanos, hanyous y youkais como si fueran basura, y eso te ha condenado, eres demasiado cruel y los dioses no toleran a un youkai como tú hijo… - Hace una pausa que parece eterna.- ni el mismo infierno puede albergar un alma tan cruel y despiadada como la tuya.

- Y por eso están matándome, ahora veo quien fue el causante de…- Antes de seguir su padre le interrumpe.

- Te darán una oportunidad más.- Sesshoumaru lo mira, incrédulo.- Conseguí que te la dieran, estarás a prueba un año, pero sufrirás una transformación… que te dejará en un nivel muy inferior.

- En que me transformarán, ¡¡padre dímelo!! - Gritó el taiyoukai menor.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Y como sabré si esto es verdad o solo un maldito sueño.- El padre saco un látigo y le da en el rostro a su hijo haciendo una cortada.- Porque lo hiciste.- Dijo furioso.

- Para que te calmes, - Contesto fríamente.- Debes irte del territorio cuanto antes.

- Son mis territorios, porque debería irme.

- La transformación será al fin de la siguiente noche, cuando el alba llegue al cielo… si te quedas tus propios seguidores se irán contra ti, porque ya no tendrás ningún poder sobre ellos.

- No serían capaces.- Dijo con tono de supremacía.

- Has lo que te digo, porque cuando la transformación termine… ninguno de tus sirvientes va a reconocerte, después de la transformación, ambos dioses te darán la prueba que debes cumplir para quedar exonerado de tus pecados.

- El cuerpo apenas y puedo moverlo… como podré irme, no puedo alejar…- Justo antes de continuar su padre lo golpea en el estomago tan fuerte que los ojos se oscurecen.- Padre… por… que…

- Eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte.- Decía el padre.

En ese mismo momento Sesshoumaru despierta y se levanta de golpe provocando un fuerte dolor en su pecho, miró de un lado a otro, ¿acaso todo eso fue solo un sueño? se dijo a si mismo, pero sintió un líquido en su mejilla y un leve ardor por donde esto estaba, paso su mano por aquel líquido y al verlo no lo creía.

- Sangre…- Así era, tenía una cortada en la mejilla.- Entonces, eso no fue un sueño… padre, que va a sucederme.

continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy, espero les haya gustado...

y les dejo otra de mis preguntas ¿Que clase de castigo le espera a Sesshoumaru?

Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo n_n dejen reviews que si no me muero de tristeza T_T (exagero )... bueno nos vemos, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!!


	3. Huida, transformación

Aqui les traigo el cap 3, espero que sea de su agrado.

Felices fiestas

* * *

**Capitulo 3. La huida, transformación.**

Sesshoumaru estaba petrificado por aquella visión de su padre, lo transformarían, pero ¿en que? no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, lo mejor era irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero en el momento que se levanto de la cama, calló de rodillas al suelo, estaba muy débil como para poder moverse, aún así se levantó de nuevo y fue a su armario supuso que no debía llevar las mismas ropas. Salió de la habitación con un fino traje de color verde oscuro con flores celestes en las mangas, estaba por irse pero su sirviente sapo lo vio.

- ¡¡Amo bonito!!

- Guarda silencio Jaken.- Siseó molesto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama que hace levantado, Ruyiko-san dijo que debía descansar.- Le dijo muy preocupado.

- No tengo tiempo de esto Jaken, trae a Lin en A-Un… tenemos que irnos de inmediato.- Ordenó el taiyoukai.

- Como ordené amo.

Poco después el sapo salió corriendo, para después regresar con A-Un y la pequeña Lin encima de su lomo durmiendo dulcemente, Sesshoumaru decidió que era mejor no despertarla, pero los problemas sería salir de su propio castillo sin que lo viesen, esa era la única desventaja, pero sabía perfectamente los horarios en los cuales los soldados cambiaban de puesto y siempre tardaban unos cinco minutos en acomodarse.

La hora llego y los soldados vigilantes se retiraron, en cuanto se perdieron de vista Sesshoumaru voló por arriba de la muralla, poco después se interna en medio del bosque justo antes de ser divisado por sus guardias.

- Estuvo cerca.- Mira la muralla.

- Sesshoumaru-sama que le sucede.- Detrás de él.

- No tengo porque, pero esta vez te lo explicaré.- Decía en un tono más serio de lo normal.

- Amo que sucede esta actuando muy raro.- Sabía que algo estaba muy mal.

- No estoy seguro, te daré los detalles en el camino, ahora nos vamos.

El taiyoukai huyó, si así era, había huido de sus propias tierras, algo que jamás imagino hacer, solo, para evitar su muerte, o aún peor, la traición de todos sus sirvientes, el único que tal vez, y solo tal vez no se rebelaría contra él sería su fiel sirviente sapo; sin más remedio, Sesshoumaru comienza a explicarle la situación al enano, sin saber que su pequeña Lin estaba despierta escuchándolo todo, se preocupó mucho por él pero no podía hacer nada.

Las horas pasaron y el sol hizo su aparición en el cielo marcando un nuevo día, pero para el taiyoukai eso no era algo bueno, le quedaba solo un día más antes de la transformación, al medio día por un simple descuido Sesshoumaru cayó al suelo, con una fatiga extrema, la pequeña azabache corrió hacía él junto con Jaken.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!! - La pequeña derrama algunas lágrimas.

- Amo bonito, ¿se encuentra bien? - Chillo el pequeño sapo llorando de pánico al ver la condición de su amo.

- Estaré… bien…- Les respondió el taiyoukai con gran esfuerzo, tenía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido, pero no podía descansar, aún le faltaba mucho por seguir.- Lin ve por comida, seguiremos en una hora.

- Pero, pero…

- Obedece Lin.- Siseó Jaken, la pequeña lo miró muy triste y preocupada, pero aún así el, pequeño youkai sabía que su amo era muy orgulloso como para aceptar lo que le sucedía.- Fue una orden directa del amo bonito, vamos.- Comienza a caminar.

Lin no tuvo más remedio que acceder, una vez solo, el cansado taiyoukai con mucho esfuerzo se levanta del suelo, pero cae de nuevo aunque esta vez A-Un le había amortiguado el segundo golpe, con el cuerpo en ese estado no podía ir a ningún lado; luego de unos minutos la pequeña azabache y el sapo regresan con su amo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama se encuentra mejor.- Preguntó la azabache.

- Sí… necesitaba descansar un poco.- Musito aún muy cansado.

- Amo, cree que sea necesario continuar con su viaje… si esto continua usted podría…

- Silencio.- Interrumpió el taiyoukai.

Se puso de pie y siguió con su camino sin escuchar las advertencias y cuidados que le trataban de dar, el viaje tal vez no tendría más contratiempos, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y también las casualidades, para su desgracia, su hanyou hermano apareció frente a él, y como era de costumbre una pelea iniciaría entre ellos.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? -Miraba el hanyou sorprendido.- Vaya, así que tienes un nuevo atuendo eh.

- A mi me parece que le queda bien.- Susurró la joven del futuro sonrojada en el oído de la exterminadora.

- Bueno… creo que si.- Se ruborizó un poco.

- Apártense.- Ordenó el joven taiyoukai, aún sin sacar su espada.

- ¿Que pasa hermano? - Dijo con sarcasmo el hanyou mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa.- Tienes miedo de mi colmillo, saca tu espada.

- Hanyou insolente.- Realmente Sesshoumaru estaba furioso, mantuvo su mano en el mango, pero desenfundar su espada sería un peligro más para su exhausto cuerpo.- Te acabaré.

- Inténtalo.- Gritó el hanyou agitando su espada.

Sesshoumaru al no tener otra opción, saca su espada y contra resta el viento cortante de Inuyasha, la pelea entre ambos comienza, las espadas chocan con gran fuerza, pero el taiyoukai sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido al suelo, aún sabiendo eso, siguió con la lucha, el hanyou notó que los movimientos de su hermano eran más lentos que de costumbre, Lin y Jaken veían con preocupación la disputa de hermanos, sabían que su señor no aguantaría demasiado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama por favor resista.- Susurró la pequeña.

Los ataques del taiyoukai poco a poco descendían más su nivel a tal punto que Inuyasha pudo regresarle el ataque, el grupo del hanyou miró asombrado, en especial la joven del futuro que veía a simple vista el cansancio extremo y la respiración violenta de Sesshoumaru, se preguntó porque estaría en ese estado, tal vez había peleado antes contra alguien muy fuerte, pero si así fuera debería tener alguna herida; cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que al taiyoukai le habían herido el brazo izquierdo pero la herida era solo una cortada poco profundo.

- Sango, Miroku miren, Inuyasha le hizo un corte a Sesshoumaru.- Musito la joven de cabello negro.

- No parece estar en su mejor condición.- Dijo el monje notando como los movimientos del taiyoukai se hacían cada vez más lento y torpes.

- Creen que le haya pasado algo malo.- Dijo Ahome.

- No estará enfermo.- Dijo el pequeño kitsuke.

- Shippou, los youkais del nivel de Sesshoumaru no se enferman.- Le aclaró Sango.

- Espero que tengas razón Sango.- Susurró la sacerdotisa algo preocupada.

Ahome miraba en combate y se preocupaba más por el bienestar de Sesshoumaru que de Inuyasha, pero de un momento a otro ven que colmillo de acero vuela por el aire y cae lejos de su dueño, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con la punta de Tokijin en su cuello amenazando con cortarle la cabeza.

- Eres una molestia.- Sentenció el taiyoukai antes de levantar su espada.

- ¿No vas a matarme? - Le dijo el hanyou algo sorprendido.

- No vales la pena.- Respondió el mayor con tono de superioridad.

Inuyasha se sintió indignado por oír esas palabras, pero ya era tarde para gritarle algún insulto, se había alejado demasiado, junto con sus acompañantes, el grupo del hanyou estaba sorprendido de que Sesshoumaru no le hiciera nada grave a Inuyasha.

- Que rayos le pasará a ese imbécil.- Gruñó el hanyou.

- ¿Así que no lo notaste? – Dijo el inocente kitsuke.

- ¿Notar que? – El hanyou no entendía nada.

- Mejor olvídalo Inuyasha.- Dijo Ahome.- Es mejor, así no irá por el para matarlo ahora que puede.- Pensó.

La oscuridad en el cielo anunciaba el anochecer, aún así la carrera del joven taiyoukai no paraba, la luna llena hizo su aparición en lo más alto del cielo y en ese momento una extraña descarga le da en el cuerpo a Sesshoumaru que lo hace caer con cada músculo del cuerpo entumecido.

- ¡¡¡Amo bonito!!! - Gritó el sapo para detener al dragón.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama esta bien? ¿Que le sucede? - Dijo la pequeña desesperada por su amo.

- Lin ve por tu alimento.- Siseó el taiyoukai aún con su orgullo.

- Pero, pero…

- Ve de una vez Lin… también tráeme a mí.- Dijo casi en susurro.

- ¿A usted? - Dijo sorprendida saliendo temporalmente de su desesperación.

- Sí, no estoy muy bien… - Trata de levantarse.- tal vez si como mejore un poco.

- Entiendo Sesshoumaru-sama, traeré lo más que pueda para poder ayudar.- Decía la pequeña esperanzada en ayudarle, luego solo corrió hacía A-Un y se fue.

- Amo, de verdad usted…

- No seas inepto… - Se sienta.- solo la mande lejos, no quiero preocuparla por sandeces.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento amo, pero lo que usted me contó es algo muy serio… además que le sucedió recién amito.- Interrogaba el sapo.

- No fue nada, solo estoy cansado… vete y déjame tranquilo un rato.

- Como ordené Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le dijo con respeto.

Jaken se aleja sabiendo bien que su amo no admitiría hasta el final que estaba casi al borde de la muerte, estaba sufriendo mucho aunque no lo demostraba casi en lo absoluto; cuando el taiyoukai estuvo solo al fin pudo dejar escapar un quejido que traía consigo desde hace rato, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, las piernas no le respondían y le ardía mucho la herida de su brazo; después de dos horas escuchó el grito de su pequeña protegida, sin siquiera pensarlo, se levanto aún si todo el peso del mundo se le hubiese puesto encima no habría evitado que el saliera en el auxilio de su pequeña.

La encontró en las garras de un gigantesco ogro, sin hacer más saco su látigo y destrozo a aquel ser para salvar a su niña, la atrapo sin problemas pero al dejarla en el suelo el dolor de su cuerpo se hizo insoportable y cayo de rodillas frente a ella; la pequeña vio como su amo comenzaba a sangrar pero al intentar tocarlo una barrera la rechaza tirándola lejos de su amo, en ese momento llega el sapo para ver como Sesshoumaru cambiaba drásticamente.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!! - Gritaron los dos acompañantes del taiyoukai.

En todo el bosque se escucho el grito ensordecedor de aquel joven de cabellos plateados; su cuerpo, sus garras, su cabellos, todo comenzaba a cambiar, sus garras fueron acortándose, las marcas en su rostro se disipaban, el cuerpo se le hizo más pesado, sintió como si le estuviesen desgarrando el alma, cuando el tormento termino los rayos del sol se asomaron dejando ver su cabello muy diferente al igual que sus brazos.

- No puede ser…

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos, ¿En que lo convirtieron?

Ya muchos se dan una idea de lo que le sucedio no?

en fin tendran que esperar feliz 2009 a todos bye n_n


	4. Alianza inevitable

**Capitulo 4. Alianza inevitable.**

- Amo bonito… - El sapo no creía lo que veía.

- Sesshoumaru-sama es… humano… - Dijo la pequeña en un susurró que ni ella misma creía.

- Este es… el castigo… - Pensó el ex taiyoukai mientras miraba sus manos.

- La transformación fue más corta por petición de tu padre.- Dijo una voz severa y fría.

- ¡Quien esta ahí! – Dijo, o más bien exigió una respuesta.

- Se ve que ni siendo humano se le quita la arrogancia.- Dijo una segunda voz.

- Y lo insolente tampoco…

- No sé quienes sean pero aún con esta apariencia no perderé ante nadie.- Los desafió.

- No lo creas tan fácil.- Le dijo alguien al oído.

Sesshoumaru volteo para luego alejarse, ni siquiera lo había sentido hasta que hablo, lo miro detalladamente, tenía muy vestimenta extraña, tenía un kimono del otro continente de color violeta casi negro con marcas rojas y un calzado muy simple (Los zapatos de Ranma), el cabello recogido en una trenza, con un color rojo sangre y las puntas negras, los ojos negros con las pupilas blancas, jamás había visto a ningún ser con tales características.

- ¡¡De donde has salido!! – Dijo levantando un poco la voz, estaba molesto pero también muy perturbado.

- Cálmate o la pasarás mal.- Sentencio el joven de cabellos rojizos.

- Hioru no lo asustes… - Dijo otro joven.

Sesshoumaru vio a otro joven de vestimenta similar al primero, pero este tenía un traje celeste cielo con marcas blancas, el mismo calzado, el cabello suelto de color azulado con las puntas plateadas. Ambos seres se acercaron a Sesshoumaru, él no sabía que podía hacer, sus espadas no emitían energías, le eran inútiles para un combate contra youkais, se vio acorralado, pensó que lo matarían de un solo golpe, el de cabellera rojiza se acercó y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo del suelo a varios centímetros.

- Debería matarte por tu insolencia.- Dijo cortando un poco su garganta.

- Hioru no lo hagas… dimos nuestra palabra de que no lo mataríamos.- Dijo el joven de cabello azul.

- Ya lo sé… Sanshoru.- Contestó algo molesto y lanzó a Sesshoumaru contra un árbol logrando así que una herida de su brazo se abra y sangre.

- ¡¡¡Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – Gritó la pequeña azabache y corre a su lado.

- Amito bonito.- Dijo muy preocupado.

- Hioru te has sobrepasado un poco.- Dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru casi inconsciente.

- No soportó a los insolentes.- Se quejo con el ceño fruncido.- En fin vamos…

Ambos hombres se acercaron nuevamente a Sesshoumaru que permanecía conciente por muy poco, la pequeña azabache y el sapo se pusieron en frente tratando de defenderlo.

- Tranquilos, no le haremos mas daño a su amo.- Dijo Sanshoru pero los pequeños no se movieron.

- Jaken… Lin… apártense.- Ordenó Sesshoumaru con una voz muy fina.

Sesshoumaru como siempre, no escuchaba las suplicas de sus seguidores, sabían bien que no iba a sobrevivir a un combate, se levantó del suelo y se puso en frente de Lin pensaba pelear, pero en ese momento el gran general Inu no Taisho aparece frente a ellos.

- Padre…- Dijo sorprendido de verlo en el mundo de los vivos.

- Solo explíquenle la situación y no lo dañen más, han jurado no matarlo, pero no permitiré que le dañen… han entendido.- Dijo autoritario el gran taiyoukai.

- Ya veo de donde saco lo insolente.- Se quejo Hioru.

- Hioru ya… - Lo calmo.

- Si, si ya sé… - Voltea.- Escucha chico, desde ahora y hasta que se cumpla exactamente un año permanecerás como un ser humano y debes protegerte a ti mismo y esta humana que te acompaña.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo la pequeña señalándose a si misma.

- ¡Acaso ves a otra niña humana por aquí! – Exclamo molesto.- Ya se me tengo que calmar eso ibas a decirme no Sanshoru.- Le dijo al joven de cabellos azulados.

- Soy tan predecible … en fin, como lo ha dicho Hioru, es muy simple, si logras sobrevivir junto con esta niña durante un año quedarás libre de tus culpas y ya no molestaremos a menos que cometas la misma estupidez.

- ¡¡Como que estupidez!! Te voy a… - Antes de continuar Hioru lo agarra nuevamente del cuello.

- Cierra la boca y haz lo que te hemos dicho, sobrevive no importa como pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres ser perdonado, además…- Le susurra al oído.- Si no lo consigues… esa niña acabara en el infierno.

- Tu… mal… maldito…- Alcanzó a decir con mucha dificultad.

- Ah…- Suspiro Sanshoru.- Hioru…- Le llamo fastidiado.

- Si ya se, que no se te olvide lo que he dicho.- Lo suelta.- Vamos.

- Lamento el maltrato Sesshoumaru-san.- Dijo Sanshoru.

- Que lo siento ni que nada, - Grito el ser del inframundo y lo agarra del cabello.- ven aquí.

- Itai, itai.

- Espero verte pronto hijo, ten por seguro que conseguiré darte alguna ayuda.- Dijo el padre antes de desvanecerse junto con los otros dos taiyoukais.

En el momento que los tres taiyoukais se alejan el grupo de Inuyasha aparece de entre las sombras del bosque, por suerte no habían escuchado nada de la conversación anterior, al llegar encontraron a los dos sirvientes de Sesshoumaru, pero claro, no reconocían a su señor que estaba justo a su lado.

- ¿Quién será ese joven? – Cuestiono la exterminadora.

- No tengo idea, lo más raro es que esta con los acompañantes de tu hermano Inuyasha.- Dijo Ahome.

- Me importa muy poco eso, vine siguiendo el olor de la sangre de ese bastardo, pero… es como si hubiese desaparecido.- Respondió el hanyou mientras olfateaba el lugar.- Ese chico esta herido.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Pregunto la joven sacerdotisa.

- Huele a sangre… sangre humana.- Aclaró el hanyou.

- Creo que será mejor ayudarle al pobre chico.- Dijo la exterminadora.

El grupo entero se acerca para ver mejor la situación de aquel joven, mientras Sesshoumaru por pura casualidad había visto al grupo de Inuyasha al haber escuchado el ruido de los matorrales, intento ponerse de pie pero sentía como si las venas de todo el cuerpo le estuviesen ardiendo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, demasiada.

- Lin, Jaken… - Los aludidos le miran preocupados y atentos.- Les prohíbo decir mi nombre mientras tenga esta apariencia.- Ordenó.

- Como ordene amito…

- ¿Pero como le decimos? – Interrogo la niña más que preocupada.

- ¡¡Hey ustedes!! – Grito el hanyou ya más cerca.

Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo cuando aquel "humano" le miró con asco, esas pupilas verdes le parecieron conocidas, la expresión fría de su mirada le daba un instintivo odio hacía ese ser, en cuanto a Ahome, le parecía un ser muy bello, la piel tenuemente bronceada, cabellos largos y negros como la noche, esos ojos de color verde esmeralda sumando claro la mirada fría que lo hacía ver aún más bello, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, luego miro con más detenimiento y localizo la herida en el brazo izquierdo.

- Oye estas sangrando mucho.- Dijo la joven azabache tratando de llamar la atención del joven.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia.- Respondió cortante y directo.

- Feh, Ahome déjalo, si no quiere ayuda haya él.- Gruño en hanyou al haber oído la respuesta poco grata del joven.

- Inuyasha cálmate sí, - Le dijo mirándolo para luego devolver la mirada al joven de cabello negro.- escucha, si no tratas la herida ahora puedes morir desangrado.

En el momento que Sesshoumaru escucha la palabra morir siente un fuerte escalofrío y recuerda: _"…sobrevive no importa como pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres ser perdonado, además… Si no lo consigues… esa niña acabara en el infierno." _Más que por él, lo hacía por Lin, además, ahora no podía ser orgulloso, y de todas formas, no lo reconocían con esa apariencia humana que tenía en esos instantes, así que no podía desaprovechar ni una solo oportunidad con tal de sobrevivir.

- Es… esta bien…- Dijo con dificultad, proponer era una cosa pero dejar de ser orgulloso ya era otra más difícil de cumplir.

- Bien, quítate la camisa, debo ver la herida.- Le dijo mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mochila.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada solo accedió al pedido de la joven, aunque claro, arriba de él estaba la mirada asesina de un muy celoso joven hanyou que por muy poco no se le tira encima, el monje detrás de él listo para golpear a Inuyasha cuando se descontrolara y la exterminadora como apoyo si era necesario.

Después de unas horas al mediodía, el hanyou y el monje van en busca de comida mientras la exterminadora y el kitsuke van por algo de agua y como era de costumbre para Lin, iba al bosque en busca de sus propios alimentos como lo había hecho desde que estaba con Sesshoumaru, dejando así al joven herido y a la sacerdotisa del futuro completamente solos, el silencio era muy incomodo.

- Y como… - Rompió Ahome.- como te hiciste esta herida.

- No tengo porque decirte.

- Que grosero.- Pensó un poco molesta.- No seas tan malo… ahora que lo pienso, tu voz me recuerda a alguien más.

Sesshoumaru puso sus sentidos en alerta, una de las únicas cosas que no había cambiado era su voz, y eso podría delatarlo a largo plazo, debía cambiar su personalidad aunque sea fingir ser otro para no ser descubierto, pero eso ya era demasiado para él, pero era lo único que podía hacer, suspiro derrotado.

- Realmente crees… - Ahome lo mira.- crees que mi voz se parece a la de alguien más.

- Bueno sí, pero no se exactamente a quien, he conocido a mucho gente.

- Mejor no lo recuerdes.- Dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundida.

- Detesto que me comparen con otros seres.- Dijo cortante.

- Ah, perdona… y también otra cosa.

- Esta mujer habla más que Lin.- Pensó fastidiado.- Que pasa.

- Cuando miraste a Inuyasha, parecía que le tuvieras asco, ¿podrías decirme porque?

- Los hanyous son repugnantes, los humanos y los youkais nunca debieron juntarse para crear a seres tan blasfemos… seres como ellos nunca debieron haber existido en este o en cualquier mundo.

Ahome le miró primero con sorpresa y luego con furia, se paro delante de él, y sin siquiera dudarlo le da una fuerte bofetada dejando así la marca de su mano en la cara de Sesshoumaru, este le mira con desprecio pero ve un desprecio y odio aún mayor en los ojos de la mujer que le había golpeado.

- ¿Y tu? Quien te has creído para decir que esta bien y que esta mal… - Dijo furiosa.- no te creas un dios porque no lo eres, más bien nadie lo es… todo ser tiene derecho a vivir, a nacer, y a morir, no importa si son hanyous, youkais o humanos… todos tenemos el mismo derecho a vivir, que eso… nunca se te olvide.

Sesshoumaru miró a los ojos a esa mujer que la retaba con la simple mirada a contradecirle, pero sabía que era una verdad indiscutible la que había dicho aquella joven, se quedo callado dándole la razón a Ahome, pero luego esta se sonroja al ver como aquel joven la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

- Ahora que te veo bien, eres muy bella.- Dijo Sesshoumaru sin apartar la mirada.

- Gracias…- Dijo muy sonrojada bajando la mirada.

- Tan bella… - La toma del mentón.- que podría…

Ahome sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más, tenía el aliento de Sesshoumaru tan cerca de su boca, solo escasos milímetros separaban sus labios…


	5. Peligro de muerte

Hola a todos, los he hecho esperar demasiado, tal vez un poquito n_nU

Que le pasa a Sesshoumaru?

Anda muy atrevido, jiji vean lo que paso en ese cap... que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, excetuando los inventados, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 5. Peligro de muerte.

Sesshoumaru no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, vio como la joven había cerrado los ojos, mientras su respiración se había agitado un poco, Sesshoumaru solo tenía que cortar lo que quedaba de distancia para probar esos dulces labios de cereza, los cuales, seguramente, nunca habían sido tocados por nadie, apenas rozo los labios de aquella joven cuando…

- ¡¡Ahome!! – Se escucho no muy lejos de ahí el grito del kitsuke.

Sesshoumaru por pura reacción se alejo de la sacerdotisa para quedar apoyado de espaldas a un árbol, Ahome había abierto los ojos como platos y giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones para ver si alguien había visto lo que había pasado, pero solo noto la sombra de su amiga exterminadora y del pequeño zorrito que venían a lo lejos, vaya susto que le habían pegado, ambos llegaron con las botellas llenas de agua, y algunos peces que lograron cazar en el río, poco después llega Inuyasha con un conejo mientras que el monje traía varias frutas consigo.

- Hoy comeremos muy bien.- Decía Shippou muy alegre al ver tanta comida.

- ¿Donde están Lin y Jaken? – Interrogo serio pero también preocupado.

- Y a ti que te importa, acaso no sabes que ellos viajan con un youkai.- Respondió altaneramente Inuyasha.

- Cierra la boca que a ti no te he preguntado.- Le dijo muy molesto.

- Maldito insolente, quieres que te mate.- Gruño molesto empuñando su espada.

- Osuwari.- Dijo la joven azabache y el conjuro como siempre tira a Inuyasha en la tierra.

- Nunca aprende.- Suspiro el monje al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

- Iré a buscar a esos dos, espero que no estén metidos en problemas.- Dijo Ahome tomando su arco.

- No te metas mujer, ellos son mi responsabilidad.- Dijo cortante y antes de que alguien le interrogara se fue en la misma dirección en la que había ido la azabache.

El grupo entero quedo muy confundido, ¿Qué era su responsabilidad? De donde conocía aquel joven a los acompañantes del taiyoukai, Ahome fue la primera en ir por él mientras el almuerzo era preparado, camino largo rato hasta que oyó el grito de la pequeña niña, corrió en su auxilio y pudo ver que se encontraba a salvo detrás del joven de cabellera negra, pero la herida se había vuelto a abrir por el esfuerzo, delante de ellos se encontraba un pequeño ogro muerto.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó la joven detrás de él.

- Te dije que ellos eran mi responsabilidad, para que viniste.- Dijo molesto.- ¡Ah! - Presiono con fuerza la herida sangrante.

- Es mejor que volvamos si no morirás por la falta de sangre.- Dijo la joven preocupada.

Sesshoumaru solo se levanto y comenzó a seguir a la joven mientras sus acompañantes le seguían muy preocupados; Inuyasha logra sentir el olor de la sangre y es el primero en mirar al joven que venía con Ahome, la herida se había reabierto pero lo que le sorprendía era que no demostraba en lo más mínimo su dolor, eso le recordó mucho a su hermano mayor, además que se parecían bastante aquel joven y Sesshoumaru, sacudió su cabeza, que estupidez, Sesshoumaru humano, eso era una locura, si una locura que fue hecha realidad y que solo los sirvientes de ese ser lo sabían, cuando llegan Ahome vuelve a su tarea de curar nuevamente la herida, pero esta vez un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la primera vez ni le interesaba aquel joven, pero después de que casi la besa se sentía un poco apenada.

- Por cierto… cual es tu nombre.- Dijo el hanyou desconfiado.

- Es verdad, no lo dijiste.- Afirmo el kitsuke inocentemente.

- ¡¡OH NO!! – Pensaron muy angustiados los dos acompañantes mirándose entre sí.

Sesshoumaru había tensado el cuerpo cuando le habían preguntado su nombre, sudaba frío, ahora que iba a decir, no era tan estúpido como para decir su verdadero nombre, pero no había tenido tiempo de inventarse alguno, y con la tensión que tenía ahora menos se le ocurría algo, el grupo del hanyou le vio extrañado lo cual hizo que tensara más el cuerpo, si eso era posible claro, trago saliva casi ahogado por las miradas de aquellos jóvenes del grupo hasta que la pequeña y dulce azabache hablo.

- El es Kein-sama.- Dijo de improviso tratando de aliviar a su amo de tanta tensión.

- Gracias Lin.- Pensó Sesshoumaru suspirando aliviado.

- Lin no era necesario que le dijeras el nombre, no tenemos porque responderles nada.- Dijo Jaken como siempre metiéndose cuando no debe.

Una pequeña piedrita le da entre medio de los ojos, todos miran a Sesshoumaru el cual estaba mirando a otro lado silbando como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo, a todos les cae una gotita anime, excepto a Lin que ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a ver esto.

- Y porque un humano esta con los acompañantes de mi hermano.- Exclamo el hanyou.

- Porque Sesshoumaru esta viajando por zonas demasiado peligrosas y soy el encargado de Lin mientras el se encuentre lejos.- Explicó mintiéndole a todos mientras los dos acompañantes de ese ser, entendieron fácilmente que debían seguirle la corriente a las mentiras de su amo transformado, aunque claro se sentía extraño hablar de si mismo de esa manera.

- Todavía no entiendo porque dejaría a un humano al cuidado de esta niña si el puede dejarla en su castillo.- El hanyou fácilmente había arrinconado a Sesshoumaru.

- El no es ningún idiota sabes, deberías saber que en su castillo hay varios soldados que se alimentan de humanos, sería un gran peligro para cualquiera.- Dijo salvándose milagrosamente.

- Ya veo, por eso la niña siempre que puede acompaña a Sesshoumaru, - Dijo el monje.- bueno… porque no vienen con nosotros, la herida de tu brazo tardara en sanar y eso te puede traer problemas para defender a la pequeña.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa Miroku?! No pienso defender a este infeliz.- Grito con molestia el hanyou.

- ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu protección? – Dijo con sarcasmo.- Hanyou estúpido.- Dijo furioso y cortante.

- ¡¡Como me llamaste!! – Gruño molesto.

- Se ve que necesitas lavarte bien esas feas orejas de animal que tienes porque parece que estas sordo, bestia inútil.- Le respondió altanero.

- Infeliz…

- Idiota… - Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras los rayitos salían y chocaban entre si en miradas de furia y enojo como si fueran los peores enemigos del mundo y así lo eran en realidad.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Sesshoumaru y su grupo viajan con el de Inuyasha, pero claro, el ex taiyoukai y el hanyou no paran en sus riñas, cada vez que pueden sus peleas comienzan y el grupo los obliga a separarse, en esa noche, Sesshoumaru, Lin y Jaken se alejan después de que todos están dormidos, el joven de ojos verdes se sienta en una roca mientras los otros dos se quedan de pie.

- Amo bonito no puede dejar que Inuyasha siga insultándole así como así.- Chillo el sapo.

- Lo único que puedo hacer es seguirle la jugada y devolverle los insultos, no puedo pelear contra él, ahora fácilmente me ganaría.- Admitió frustrado.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama como se encuentra su herida? – Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña niña.

- Mejor que ayer, con dos o tres días más estaré bien.- Contestó para no preocupar a la pequeña mentecita de Lin.- Mejor vayan a dormir, yo iré en un rato.

Ambos pequeños obedecieron sin objeción alguna, Sesshoumaru miró al cielo viendo que la luna estaba incompleta, dentro de diez o tal vez más días sería luna nueva, la etapa que más odiaba, le encantaba ver la luna desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer pero ahora no podría, suspiro algo cansado, en ese momento escucho los crujidos de las hojas secas, volteo y observó a la joven sacerdotisa de cabellos negros.

- Que haces despierto, deberías estar descansando.- Interrogo la joven.

- Lo mismo digo, que haces tu despierta.- Dijo a la defensiva.

- No tenía sueño…- Dijo como pretexto.- Además quería hablar contigo.

- Ahora que quieres saber.- Dijo fastidiado para luego levantarse de donde estaba sentado y acercarse a la joven.

- Quiero saber… porque estuviste a punto de besarme hace unos días.- Dijo muy sonrojada.

- No negarás el hecho de que querías ese beso…- La joven se sonroja.- veo que si lo querías, - Se acerca peligrosamente a ella y Ahome retrocede pero queda atrapada contra un árbol.- lo deseas.

- Yo…

Ahome sintió como el cuerpo de aquel joven se pegaba al suyo, bajo la vista avergonzada de la cercanía pero pronto la subió porque Sesshoumaru la sujetaba del mentón, mientras que su otra mano viajaba por las bien curvadas caderas de la joven, subiendo de nuevo pero esta vez por debajo de la camisa llegando a uno de los senos, aprisionándolo con su mano, la joven mordía su labio para no gemir que era justamente lo que quería Sesshoumaru para poder entrar directamente dentro de la cavidad de la joven, pero ni el mismo sabía bien el porque de sus acciones, es como si esos impulsos hubieran salido a la superficie después de haber sido enterrados en lo mas profundo de su mente, ahora como humano no podía controlar ese deseo.

- Si deseas gemir porque no lo haces… - Le susurro al oído para luego lamerlo, en ese momento la joven suspiro y Sesshoumaru iba a besarla pero…

- ¡¡Maldito!!

Ese fue el grito de Inuyasha, que estaba más que furioso por ver aquella escena, sin siquiera dudarlo se acercó a toda velocidad y apartó a Sesshoumaru de Ahome, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara, que lo tira y su cabeza da justo en una roca, comienza a sangrar y un hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca, después solo se queda ahí tirado, sin ningún movimiento, Ahome vio que el no demostraba vida alguna e iba a ayudarle pero el hanyou le prohibió el paso.

- ¡¡Inuyasha que crees que haces!! – Gritó desesperada.- ¡¡Déjame pasar!!

- Después de la escenita que vi entre ustedes, ni lo pienses Ahome.- Gruñó furioso.- Como puedes dejar que te toque así.- Le reclamó.

- No molestes con eso ahora, Inuyasha míralo, ¡¡no esta respirando!! – Dijo aún más desesperada.

- ¡¡Que!! – Voltea.

Y así era, Sesshoumaru no estaba respirando, gracias al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, seguramente se había roto el cráneo, y tal vez, también la mandíbula por en puñetazo del hanyou, ahora con un cuerpo humano, era realmente frágil, demasiado podría decirse, Ahome aprovecho la oportunidad de que Inuyasha se había distraído y corrió al lado del joven, de inmediato lo puso boca arriba y puso su cabeza en el pecho.

- No escucho… no escucho su corazón…- Sintió una fuerte rabia.- ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Estúpido, lo mataste!!

- Eso no es posible, no lo golpee tan fuerte.- Se excusó de manera estúpida.

- ¡¡Idiota!! Los humanos tenemos cuerpos menos resistentes, con ese golpe cualquier humano puede ser asesinado.- Gritó furiosa.- ¡¡¡¡Largo de aquí!!!! ¡¡Vete!! ¡¡No quiero verte!! ¡¡Vete!!

El hanyou se fue después de que la sacerdotisa había comenzado a llorar, Ahome hecho la cabeza en el pecho mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, odiaba ver a las personas morir, le traían muy malos recuerdos de su pasado cuando niña, pero en ese instante, escucho un leve pero audible "tuntún" levanto la cabeza más que sobresaltada, el corazón había latido… estaba vivo, pero por muy poco, sin dudarlo presiono con ambas manos el pecho, tratando de revivir el corazón, después de varios intentos Sesshoumaru escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y vuelve a respirar, Ahome suspira aliviada, lo había salvado, por muy poco pero lo había logrado…

* * *

No se preocupen demasiado, voy a salvar a Sessh (Si se me ocurre algo n_nUU)

Por ahora les dejo hasta aquí el fic, nos leeremos la proxima.

Byee!!


	6. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Capitulo 6. Entre la vida y la muerte: Tragedia.**

El hanyou se fue después de que la sacerdotisa había comenzado a llorar, Ahome hecho la cabeza en el pecho mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, odiaba ver a las personas morir, le traían muy malos recuerdos de su pasado cuando niña, pero en ese instante, escucho un leve pero audible "tuntún" levanto la cabeza más que sobresaltada, el corazón había latido… estaba vivo, pero por muy poco, sin dudarlo presiono con ambas manos el pecho, tratando de revivir el corazón, después de varios intentos Sesshoumaru escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y vuelve a respirar, Ahome suspira aliviada, lo había salvado, por muy poco pero lo había logrado…

- Gracias dios, gracias.- Susurro con una leve sonrisa.

Han pasado tres días desde aquel suceso, Sesshoumaru ha permanecido dormido desde entonces, Ahome se encargaba de pasar agua y comida mientras dormía aunque todo liquido prácticamente, en ningún momento había reaccionado, solo los ataques fuertes de fiebre y su respiración eran pruebas de que seguía con vida, aunque muy poca, el hanyou permanecía lejos de la escena, más bien todo el grupo, exceptuando a Lin que permanecía a su lado sujetando fuertemente una de sus, para ese entonces, frías manos, estaba cubierto por una frazada típica de la época de la joven azabache, la pequeña rendida por el sueño siempre era llevada en brazos por Ahome hasta el campamento donde estaban.

- Cuiden de ella, ha llorado mucho.- Dijo la joven señalando el rostro de la niña levemente demacrado por las lágrimas.

- Como usted diga Ahome-sama, - Dijo con mucho respeto el joven monje recibiendo a la pequeña en sus brazos.- ha habido alguna mejoría…- Ahome negó con la cabeza.- entiendo, Inuyasha se ha sobrepasado con él, golpearle de esa manera.

- Por ahora eso no importa, cuando Kein despierte lo regañaré como es debido.- Dijo la joven.

- Ahome-sama.- Le llamo en un murmullo.

- ¿Hai? – Contesto la aludida.

- Cuando pueda vuelva para hablar con Sango, esta muy preocupada por usted al igual que el pequeño Shippou.- Le explico.

- No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien.- Dijo con su normal, aunque esta vez fingida sonrisa.

Después de esa pequeña charla con el monje, voltea sobre sus talones y va de regreso a donde Sesshoumaru estaba recostado, hay estaban sus cosas, se sentó a un lado del joven para remojar el pequeño paño que tenía en la frente, tenía el cuerpo frío pero el rostro hirviendo, de vez en cuando tosía, o suspiraba, pero de abrir los ojos nada, había estado así todo el tiempo, Ahome levanto con suavidad la cabeza de aquel joven para sacar con cuidado la venda que tenía, Inuyasha le había abierto la cabeza contra esa roca, milagro no haber muerto por eso.

- Espero que Inuyasha no te haya hecho un daño permanente.- Dijo en un susurro.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Sesshoumaru, las pesadillas no le dejaban tranquilo, Hioru le atormentaba, y más de una vez veía como su niña estaba a punto de caer a las profundidades del infierno, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que Tatarimokke, el encargado de darle descanso a las almas de los niños, jalaba a Lin hasta las puertas del infierno que estaban abiertas esperándola, intento acercarse pero sintió como sus brazos eran jalados a su espalda, y sus piernas eran sujetas al suelo, no se podía mover, lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza para hacer en ese momento fue gritar, llamarle a gritos desesperados para que se detuviese, para que no fuera a ese lugar, la niña se detuvo justo antes de entrar se giró sobre sus talones y miró a su amo con ojos muertos, sin vida alguna, solo parecían demostrar… odio.

- Es… su… culpa… amo…- Dijo la pequeña en un susurro.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es así Lin!! ¡¡Déjame explicarte!! – Gritó desesperado al ver su mirada.

- No hay nada que explicar…- Dijo una voz ya conocida por Sesshoumaru, era Hioru.- La niña ya tiene su destino.

- Maldito, dijiste que si moría la llevarían al infierno, ¡¡aún estoy con vida!! ¡¡No te la puedes llevar!! – Gritaba furioso.- ¡¡Devuélvemela!!

- Vamos, vamos, es solo una niña, además… muy pronto la veras, estarán los dos juntos, en el mismo infierno.

- Es su culpa amo… no me ayudo y por eso voy al infierno.- Dijo la pequeña azabache.

- ¡¡No Lin!! Eso no es así, dame una oportunidad más.- Suplicó devastado.

- ¡¡No hay nada que explicar!! – Gritó fríamente.- Me condeno ha esto… usted tiene la culpa.

- No, no, no… por favor Lin, déjame hablar.- Dijo destruido al ver esa mirada llena de rencor.

- Es su culpa, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.- Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Por su culpa no veré a mi mamá… ni a mi papá… ni a mis hermanitos… a nadie, me calcinare en el infierno y todo porque ¡¡¡usted no me ayudó!!!

- Pero, pero yo…- Le había invadido la culpa.

- ¡¡Cierre la boca!! – Le interrumpió cortante.- Me involucró en sus problemas y ahora tendré que pagar por SUS pecados.

- No, no es así… entiéndeme, yo jamás haría eso… nunca te pondría en peligro, esto que paso no fue culpa mía, ¡¡por favor créeme!! – Sesshoumaru ya no sabía que hacer, el odio de su niña era algo que él no podía soportar, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

- Creerle…- Rió de manera irónica.- por favor… deje de ser tan estúpido y hágase cargo, es solo un hipócrita, un maldito youkai que con tal de salvarse a si mismo sería capaz de sacrificar hasta el último de sus recursos… y en este caso me sacrifico a mí…

- No… no…

En ese momento Hioru se acerca a la pequeña y sin compasión la descuartiza delante de Sesshoumaru, este al ver la escena derramo las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, intento correr, ir y matar a ese maldito animal incluso si moría, se lo llevaría con él hasta las profundidades del infierno, pero no podía moverse, en ese instante sintió como era herido, pero no en cualquier parte, con dos dedos Hioru le había perforado el pecho, el corazón, saco sus dedos dejando que la sangre corriera libremente mientras Sesshoumaru temblaba por aquel acto, luego cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- No te cansas de hacerle sufrir, verdad.- Dijo Sanshoru.

- No negarás el hecho de que es divertido.- Respondió sonriente.

- Ah… - Suspira.- Se ve que te queda muy bien ser el dios del inframundo.- Dijo resignado.

- No molestes, aún me hace falta que sufra más… quiero destrozar su mente y que pierda la cordura.- Miró regocijado al joven de cabellos negros.

- Nunca aprenderás…- Dijo para largar otro suspiro.

Mientras tanto, en la realidad, por culpa de la fuerte pesadilla que tenía a causa de Hioru, había vuelto la fiebre alta, los espasmos a su cuerpo mientras los jadeos le dificultaban la respiración, Ahome hacía lo posible por tranquilizarlo pero le era muy complicado, se revolvía entre las sabanas, corría la cabeza para todos lados, sudaba mucho y se podía ver con claridad que temblaba, la joven azabache no sabía que hacer, tomo una de sus frías manos y la llevo hasta su rostro, en ese instante los temblores pararon.

- Parece más calmado.- Pensó la joven.

- Lin… Lin… no Lin…- Leve susurros salían de su boca.

- ¿Lin? Que estará soñando…- Se preguntaba la joven de cabellos negros.

En ese preciso instante una fina lágrima sale del ojo izquierdo del joven, Ahome al ver esto se pregunta que podía estar soñando, los temblores volvieron aunque eran más leves, una mueca de dolor se mostraba en Sesshoumaru, ya que en sus sueños era cruelmente atormentado y no le dejaban despertar para salir de ese dolor.

- ¡¡Maldito!! – Gritó furioso mientras intentaba golpear inútilmente a Hioru que solo reía.

- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, que lastima me das.- Dijo divertido para encajarle un puñetazo en la cara.

- Infeliz…- Gruñó muy molesto.

Antes de que pudiera componerse recibe otro golpe que lo hace chocar contra una pared, de la cual salen varias cadenas, que lo mantienen quieto, Hioru se acerca lento y tortuoso, saca una espada oxidada y sin previo aviso lo apuñala en el vientre a la altura del hígado, Sesshoumaru grita adolorido mientras Hioru solo ríe complacido.

- Duele verdad.- Dijo irónico.

- Maldito… sadomasoquista.- Dijo muy adolorido.

- Idiota.- Comenzó a subir poco a poco la espada oxidada cortando los tejidos.

Sesshoumaru de nuevo grita muy adolorido, pero una gran confusión lo perturba, ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor si era un sueño? ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como uno de sus pulmones era cortado con aquel oxido, luego fue sacada de su cuerpo de manera brusca dejando caer grandes cantidades de sangre.

- Que piensas hacerme maldito… me matarás.- Dijo con una voz fina.

- Así es.- Respondió.

Levanto la espada, la dirigió la punta hasta la frente la clavó sin mucha profundidad para provocar un leve sangrado, aún así dolía demasiado, Sesshoumaru quería correr su rostro aun costado, pero era sostenido fuertemente de la barbilla, luego de unos dolorosos segundos la espada fue retirada de su frente para se llevada a su pecho, la punta comenzó a rasgarle la carne, Sesshoumaru siente como la sangre salía de su boca.

- Te mandare al infierno ahora mismo.- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

- Maldito…

Saco la espada solo para darle impulso, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, lo iba a matar, espero el corte, o alguna puñalada más en el cuerpo, pero nada, abrió lento los parpados y luego los abrió del todo al ver que alguien había detenido a Hioru y no cualquiera, su propio padre había detenido el curso de la espada justo antes de que llegara a su pecho.

- ¡Que demo…! ¿Que crees que haces? – Dijo furioso.

- ¡¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!! – Respondió furioso.- ¡¡¡Maldito desgraciado y traicionero!!! – Le da un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- Infeliz…

Los dos, el antiguo general de las tierras del oeste y el dios taiyoukai del infierno comenzaron una gran batalla que no se sabía quien podría ganarla, puesto que Hioru era un dios pero Inu no Taisho bien podía haber sido un dios entre los taiyoukais del mundo de los vivos, sus poderes chocaban entre si mientras Sesshoumaru permanecía atado, era solo un espectador y un blanco también, cada vez que Hioru tenía una oportunidad le atacaba y su padre se interponía en el ataque, todo indicaba que el dios del inframundo ganaría, pero en ese instante varios cadenas de color dorado lo ataron al igual que a Inu no Taisho y recibieron una fuerte descarga.

- Sanshoru… que intentas hacer con esto.- Dijo con algo de dificultad.

- Detenerte hermano, eres un tramposo y eso no lo voy a tolerar, dijimos… no, juramos que no lo mataríamos y tu no has cumplido, has intentado matar a Sesshoumaru-san.- Le respondió indignado.- Te deje jugar un poco porque eres caprichoso pero hasta aquí llegas.

- Sanshoru… gracias.- Dijo el general.

- Usted debió venir a avisarme en cuanto sintió que algo malo pasaba y Sesshoumaru-san.- El le mira.- todavía estás dormido.

- ¡Que! – Exclamo sorprendido.- pero porque siento dolor.

- Crees que sería complicado para el dios del inframundo hacerte sentir dolor en sueño, te doy la respuesta, NO, sería lo más fácil del mundo para mi hermano menor.- Le explicó Sanshoru.

- Esto aun no acaba hermano.- Dijo Hioru muy molesto.

Con un simple movimiento de dedos Hioru logra traer a la pequeña Lin la cual había tomado la espada que con anterioridad estaba usando el para cortar a Sesshoumaru, corrió en su dirección apuntando directo al corazón, Sanshoru intento atarla pero no llegaría a tiempo.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru si no despiertas ahora te van a matar!! ¡¡Si mueres en este sueño morirás de verdad!!

Sesshoumaru intento zafarse de las cadenas pero era inútil, miró como su pequeña se acercaba con esa espada en sus manos, realmente moriría, Hioru miraba sonriente la confusión que tenía el joven de cabello negro, pero en ese justo instante cuando la punta de la espada iba a atravesarle.

- ¡¡¡No lo hagas!!!

Grito sobresaltando a la joven que permanecía a su lado, luego se sentó de golpe con la respiración agitada mientras las gotas frías de sudor caían de su rostro, levanto las manos frente a su rostro, de nueva cuenta volvió a temblar y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Kein ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo la joven azabache.

- No puedo…

- ¿Que pasa? – Dijo muy preocupada.

- ¡No puedo ver! – Respondió en un grito desesperado, nunca antes había vivido la ceguera.

- ¡Que! – Lo toma de las manos.- Cálmate… seguro, seguro que es algo temporal… - Sesshoumaru la abraza.- Tranquilo, tranquilo… vas a estar bien.

- Porque… porque… maldito hanyou, me quitaste la vista.

- Inuyasha va a pagar caro por esto.- Pensó la joven sacerdotisa muy molesta.

**

* * *

**

De acuerdo eso fue sadico, pero no esperaba menos del dios del infierno.

Sessh- Ya me las pagaras.

Tu a callar que solo estas de hablador mientras seas humano.

Sessh- Ahora veras. (Se lanza contra la autora)

Nos vemos la proxima, (espero) Bye!!!


	7. Celos

Hola!!

Finalmente he vuelto...

vine en estos momento porque el 6 de julio "segun parece" va a cerrar todo por la pandemia de la gripe A y como yo no tengo internet en mi casa no habra forma de que venga otro dia, aunque si de milagro hay algo abierto tendre que venir con barbijo y usar guantes...

Bueno en fin, al menos ya se tomaron las cosas mas en serio aqui sobre esa enfermedad y me alegro.

Bueno dejo de hablar que ya todos seguramente se hartaron de mis babosadas, espero que les guste este cap... disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Celos.**

Ahome consuela a Sesshoumaru, el taiyoukai nunca había sufrido la ceguera, el ver todo negro, recordaba el instante en el que su alma iba a ser consumida por la oscuridad, las veces que sintió como sus propias energías le cal comían la mente, como la fría soledad que el mismo había buscado y lo destruía internamente.

Pero eso desapareció al sentir como Ahome le correspondía el abrazo, sentir aquel calor le confortaba, el calor que le sacaba de aquella soledad, los recuerdos, el dolor que todos esos años había enterrado y hundido, que habían salido en solo unos días.

- Tranquilo, esto solo es temporal… ten por seguro que en unos días ya podrás ver de nuevo.

- Eso no es cierto, no podré ver de nuevo.- Susurró, Ahome se separo de él a verlo a la cara.

- No seas pesimista, claro que volverás a ver.- Sesshoumaru solo negaba con la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer.- ¡Ya cálmate! – Gritó al tiempo que le daba una buena bofetada.- A ver si así reaccionas de una buena vez, cálmate y escúchame; esto es temporal, que te quede claro.

- Eso lo entiendo pero yo…- Esta vez recibe un coscorrón.

- Voy a golpearte de nuevo si sigues dudando así entendiste.- Bufó molesta.

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido de que esa mujer fuese tan fuerte, tanto como para sacarle a él de ese infierno de tinieblas, sintió una de las manos de la joven en la suya, y como era jalado, se levantó del suelo y camino un par de pasos antes de tropezar contra una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol.

- Sujétate de mí, así te guiaras más fácil.- Dicho esto poso la mano de él en su hombro.

Sesshoumaru no tenía de otra, si no se caería de nuevo, y para la herida de su cabeza, no había sido tan grave, pero estaba claro que no debía arriesgarse, cuando estuvieron cerca, Miroku y Sango les miraron felices, ya había despertado Sesshoumaru, aunque no sabían nada, pero cierto hanyou le miraba con mala cara, y se puso colérico cuando lo vio agarrado del hombro de ella, bajo del árbol en donde estaba y los separo bruscamente.

- ¡No la toques! – Le gruño el hanyou embravecido, pero Ahome lo empuja para acercarse a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Que crees que haces! – Le gritó la miko.

- Como dejas que te toque así como así.- Le regaño el hanyou.

- Al menos te has preguntado porque estaba sujeto de mí.- Gritó la mujer.

- Eh bueno…

- Deberías saber que con el golpe que le diste ¡¡lo dejaste ciego!! – Le reclamó furiosa.

Todos al oírle se quedaron pasmados, Sesshoumaru solo volteo la cara a un costado, Inuyasha abrió la boca de la impresión, sentía solo un "poco" de culpa por eso, el monje y la exterminadora no lo creían, aunque era lógico, después de semejante golpe, algún daño debía haberle causado, el pequeño kitsuke se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

- Si Lin se entera se va a poner muy triste.- Le dijo el pequeño ya algo triste.

- Sin mencionar que odiara a Inuyasha por bastante tiempo.- Dijo el monje.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza! – Se quejó Sesshoumaru.

- Déjame ver.- Ahome le reviso, pero estaba todo bien, según se veía.- No te preocupes, no te paso nada.

- Maldito, solo lo hizo para llamar su atención.- Pensó el hanyou muy molesto.

- Todavía necesitas descansar, para mañana ya nos podremos ir.- Le dijo la miko mientras le acariciaba una mano.

- Está bien.- Dijo algo frío.

A la mañana siguiente ambos grupos se despiertan, el hanyou seguía bastante celoso del joven de cabellos negros y más ahora que estaba ciego, ahora Ahome le prestaría mucha atención, mientras la exterminadora llevaba las botellas vacías al río, seguida de cierto monje que era muy bien vigilado por el Kitsuke, la miko guardaba su bolsa, Lin comía unas pocas frutas que quedaron del día anterior, y Jaken simplemente miraba a su amo, ahora las cosas se complicarían.

- Jaken…- Susurro Sesshoumaru y el fiel sirviente se acerca.- ¿Qué hacen los del grupo de Inuyasha?

- Están dispersados haciendo tareas antes de irse.- Respondió Jaken.

- ¿Y Lin?

- Está comiendo, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de su ceguera amo.- Susurro para evitar que le escucharan.

- Será mejor así, mientras no se percate mejor.- Dijo con firmeza.- No quiero que se preocupe por mí.- Pensó.

- Amo, la miko se acerca.- Le advirtió el sapo.

- Déjame a solas con ella.- Ordenó tranquilo el sapo solo obedeció.

- ¡Kein! – Le llamo con euforia.

- No tienes porque gritarme, para que vienes.- Pregunto fastidiado.

- Sango me comento de unas aguas termales que ayudan a recuperar la vista, esta de camino a donde vamos así que tal vez podríamos intentarlo, podría llegar a funcionar ¿no crees? - Le trato de esperanzar.

- No me des tantas esperanzas, y podrías dejar de decirlo tan alto, - La miko le miro confundida.- no quiero que Lin se entere de esto.

- Lo entiendo… perdona, pero, crees que no se dé cuenta.- Dijo un poco triste.

- Mientras más rápido aprenda a guiarme sin mis ojos mejor, de mientras evita que Lin lo sepa.- Le dijo serio la chica sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión sin importar que le dijera.

Sesshoumaru se levanta de aquellas raíces sin ayuda, aunque eso era bastante difícil, Ahome lo tomo del brazo pero este la rechaza, no quería admitir que necesitaba ayuda y no lo admitiría jamás; después de un par de tambaleos, por fin pudo permanecer de pie, Ahome le miraba con preocupación e Inuyasha les miraba a ambos, con la cabeza hirviendo de furia y celos.

- Ese bastardo, me las va a pagar.- Gruñó el celoso hanyou.

Luego de hora, ya estaban de camino aunque le era difícil a Sesshoumaru caminar sin tropezarse con alguna que otra piedra o hundirse en los hoyos que había en su camino, pero lo más molesto era que Inuyasha le ponía el pie delante para tratar de tirarlo, aunque Ahome le calmo con una buena sentada, Lin veía a su amo con preocupación, se comportaba muy extraño, y parecía que tuviese los ojos fijos, sentía que algo le ocultaban; más tarde, pasando del medio día, al hanyou y a la niña les gruño el estomago cosa que hizo parar al grupo, Miroku preparo una lanza con una rama bastante gruesa ya que Inuyasha no tenía ganas de pescar, solo se la pasaba en la copa de un árbol, o así estuvo hasta que vio a Sesshoumaru muy cerca de la orilla del mismo río, además, estaban bastante alejados de los demás para que alguien vea algo.

- Una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de él.- Pensó el celoso hanyou, salto muy cerca de Sesshoumaru pero este escucho las hojas pisadas.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Pregunto con un poco de nervios.

Inuyasha ni siquiera le responde solo lo golpea, Sesshoumaru cae de espaldas al río y es arrastrado fácilmente, Inuyasha mira complacido, un contrincante menos, ya tenía suficiente con Kouga, no necesitaba otro contratiempo, en ese instante, Ahome llegaba buscando al joven ciego, el hanyou salto a otro árbol para ocultarse de la mujer, si descubría lo que paso seguro lo mataba.

- Se que Kein vino por aquí.- Pensó la miko mientras avanzaba.

Se acerco a la orilla y vio marcas en el suelo, como si alguien se hubiese resbalado, no, más parecían más las marcas de alguien empujado bruscamente, luego noto algo inusual, una rama que tenía un pedazo de tela enganchado, era la misma tela de la ropa de Sesshoumaru, un escalofrío le paso por la espalda, acaso él…

- ¡Ahome! – Gritó la exterminadora.- Ahome la comida esta lista.- Le indico.

- ¡Sango hay problemas! – Dijo muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – Interrogo asustada.

- Creo… creo que Kein cayó al río.- Le muestra la tela, Sango se sorprende.- Por favor Sango, préstame a Kirara… tengo que averiguar si realmente cayó al río.

- Está bien Ahome, no te preocupes, seguro no pasa nada…- La miko seguía sin tranquilizarse.- iré contigo para revisar ¿te parece bien?

- Gracias Sango.- Dijo la joven azabache.

Inuyasha vio a ambas jóvenes subir en Kirara e ir río abajo, por suerte aquel joven no podría acusarlo, no lo podía ver y no había abierto la boca para que le reconozca la voz, ahora lo único que esperaba era que se hubiese caído por la cascada que estaba no muy lejos del lugar o al menos que se hubiese ahogado, no quería más competencia por Ahome, pero ahora también Sango, tendría que decirle a Miroku sobre esto.

Mientras tanto, en las fuertes corrientes del río, Sesshoumaru hacía lo posible por no hundirse en las fuertes aguas, trataba insistentemente de aferrarse a una roca cercana, pero no llegaba a hacerlo ya que solo las chocaba y luego era arrastrado de nuevo al fondo, estaba por ahogarse cuando una raíz se engancho en su manga derecha, Sesshoumaru estaba a solo dos o tres metros de la cascada, podía escuchar con gran claridad como el agua caía, de repente la manga se rasga acercando a Sesshoumaru a lo que sería su muerte.

- ¡Sango ahí esta! – Grito la miko con gran desespero.

- ¡Lo veo! ¡Kirara! – La gata obedeció con rapidez, pero la manga termino de romperse.

La velocidad de la gata no fue suficiente y el joven ciego cayó por la cascada, las chicas se asomaron pero al final de la cascada había varias rocas puntiagudas, pero, no había rastro del joven. Miraron con más atención y notaron que este había logrado aferrarse a una rama pero por la gran cantidad de agua y la presión que esta ejercía, no tardaría en ahogarse y soltarse, Kirara fue en su auxilio y lo saco de la corriente justo después de que se soltó. Bajo rápidamente al suelo y lo dejo recostado, pero su pecho no se movía.

- Ahome, ¡no está respirando! – Dijo la exterminadora al percatarse.

- Hay dios mío, Kein reacciona.- Le presiono el pecho.- ¡Vamos reacciona!

Ahome le tapa la nariz y comienza a darle respiración de boca a boca, lo hizo repetidas veces, sin obtener resultado positivo, Ahome y Sango ya estaban pensando lo peor, hasta que finalmente comenzó a toser, escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado, Ahome sintió un gran alivio, la exterminadora también, lo habían justo a tiempo, pero ¿Quién lo habría tirado al río?

- Kein vamos respira, ya estas a salvo.- Le decía la miko mientras le golpeaba levemente la espalda para sacar el agua restante de sus pulmones.

- Ahome… - Tosió.- Fuiste tú…

- Sí, y Sango me ayudo.- Contesto la joven.

- Kein tuviste mucha suerte de que Ahome me dijera que algo te había pasado, estás vivo gracias a ella.- Dijo la exterminadora.

- ¿Es cierto eso Ahome? – Interrogo concierta sorpresa.

- Bueno sí, pero si Sango no hubiese estado no habría podido sola.- Admitió la miko sonrojada.

- Gracias…- Dijo algo apenado, pero ahora le debía su vida a esas mujeres.

- ¿Quién te empujo? – Interrogó Sango con bastante seriedad.

- Se que no puedes ver, pero oíste la voz de alguien.- Preguntó la miko.

- No escuche a nadie pero sé… que fue Inuyasha.- Declaro con firmeza.

- Pero como lo sabes si no lo oíste.- Cuestiono la exterminadora.

- A pesar de ser un simple humano… tengo buen olfato, y el desagradable olor de Inuyasha es inconfundible para mí.

- Eso es muy raro.- Dijo Sango sin mala intención.

- Sango, creo que eso no es lo importante ahora… lo que ahora importa es que Inuyasha pague muy caro por esto.- Dijo Ahome muy molesto Inuyasha se había pasado.

* * *

Al parecer Sesshoumaru no ha perdido del todo sus poderes... aun quedara algo?

Y ahora que le haran a Inuyasha por haber tirado a Sesshoumaru?

Que castigo pensare muajajajaja.

Todo lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo. Por ahora... BYE!!!


	8. Un beso con sabor a fresas

Hola a todos!!!

Fue un acto de los dioses, de kami-sama, jesus, ala de cualquiera pero tuve inspiracion! Una gran inspiracion para este cap!

Lamento informar que no se me ha ocurrido un castigo "adecuado" para Inuyasha (pero no se preocupen lo recibira tarde o temprano XD)

Ademas que este cap es el doble de largo que los otros que publique, pero no les gustara el final de este cap...

Sera mejor que lo lean por ustedes mismos.

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Un beso con sabor a fresas.**

- Seguramente Inuyasha… no quiere que me acerque a ti, Ahome.- Dijo Sesshoumaru, era obvio que Inuyasha estaba celoso.

- Ese no es motivo suficiente para tratar de matarte.- Exclamo Ahome muy molesta.

- En ese aspecto Ahome tiene mucha razón.- Afirmo la exterminadora.

- Los youkais y hanyous son así, cuando sienten siquiera una leve amenaza la eliminan.- Explicó el de ojos verdes, de repente comenzó a toser.

- Sango, puedes ir por mi mochila y las medicinas.- Pidió la joven azabache.

Sango asintió con la cabeza, se monto sobre Kirara y fue de inmediato por las cosas pedidas, pero esto era una buena excusa que tenia la joven para quedarse a solas con el joven y eso lo sabía de antemano, su amiga merecía a alguien que de verdad la quisiera como se merecía. Unas vez solo Ahome se sintió un poco incomoda, casi se arrepentía de haber mandado a su amiga lejos durante unos momentos para que buscara sus cosas, Sesshoumaru al notar el silencio sintió un fuerte escalofrío, aunque era más por el frío de las aguas que por el silencio.

- Ahome.- Le llamo finamente después del silencio casi sepulcral.

- ¿Eh? Ah, que sucede, te duele algo.- Pregunto la joven después de haber salido de sus pensamientos.

A decir verdad, le dolía bastante la cara por el puñetazo que le había propinado el hanyou, pero no quería admitirlo, pero tenía que responderle, aunque era apenas audible, podía escuchar la respiración la joven un poco más agitada, como si se estuviera preocupando más por él.

- Tengo frío.- Fue lo único "inteligente" que se le ocurrió decir.

- Pues claro.- Dijo con recelo aunque se sentía aliviada.- Ven…

Le tomo de la nuca y lo ayudo a sentarse, Sesshoumaru no entendía nada, pero en ese instante sintió como era apoyado de espalda al pecho de la joven y era rodeado por sus calidos brazos, su rostro mostró un rubor considerable, aunque todavía no era muy visible para la joven en ese ángulo. Sin poder evitarlo un leve jadeo salió de sus labios, se sentía muy a gusto en esa posición, por suerte, la joven no lo noto, de repente otro escalofrío le paso por la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

- ¿Todavía sientes frío? – Le interrogo Ahome con preocupación.

- No mucho… tu cuerpo emana un calor muy fuerte, - Hizo una pausa.- y también un aroma delicioso.

Los latidos en el corazón de Ahome habían aumentado considerablemente ante el comentario y más aún cuando Sesshoumaru olisqueaba con delicadeza sus mangas y sus brazos, ciertamente el olor de esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo lentamente, atrajo una de sus manos hacía su rostro, rozando sus labios con la piel, y esta se erizaba por el frío de sus aterciopelados labios que pasaban a sus dedos hasta que retiró su mano.

- Kein…- Susurró la joven con suma vergüenza.

- ¿Te incomodo? – Interrogó él en un murmullo.

- No…- Admitió la joven azabache.

Lentamente, los dedos de Ahome comenzaron a jugar con algunos mechones húmedos del joven ciego, Sesshoumaru suspiraba de vez en cuando, su respiración parecía casi un ronroneo, se sentía muy a gusto con esa mujer, ninguna otra le hacía sentir como en ese instante, pero en cierta forma le molestaba.

- Maldita sea, siento como si mi estomago estuviera lleno de mariposas…- Pensó molesto, pero las suaves caricias de Ahome pronto lo calmaron.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la voz de la exterminadora a lo lejos les hizo separarse, aunque ahora la ropa de la joven también estaba húmeda, la exterminadora no pregunto siquiera, pero lanzo una mirada de satisfacción al ver que había sido bueno dejarlos solos, Ahome se sonrojo bastante ante la situación y Sesshoumaru estaba igual aunque disimulaba mejor sus emociones.

Ha pasado una semana desde el pequeño "incidente" y Sesshoumaru, a pesar de querer con tantas ganas lo contrario, pidió que el hanyou no fuera castigado… todavía. Ahora se encontraban en la aldea, esperando a la miko que había partido de vuelta a su época, pero en todos esos días, Sesshoumaru había estado tosiendo con demasiada frecuencia y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la exterminadora por ver que le sucedía, este la rechazaba, aunque de manera cortes, le debía la vida a ella y a Ahome, las trataría bien, al menos hasta que pudiese devolverles el favor. Ya al mediodía Ahome regresa con su mochila amarilla con el doble de su tamaño, ya una vez que todo estaba listo, parten de nuevo en busca de Naraku, pero la tos seguía persistente en un integrante, ya por la noche, Sesshoumaru se alejo accidentalmente casi perdiéndose en las penumbras.

- ¡Kein espera! – Grito la joven azabache.

- ¿Ahome? – No se había percatado de que ella estaba cerca.- ¿Por qué me has seguido?

- Kein, si sigues caminando solo por ahí te vas a perder.- Le regaño la mujer.

- Lo se, pero quería alejarme un poco.- Le respondió sin mucho interés.

- Kein tu rostro esta rojo y está sudando demasiado…- Se acerca a él y toca su rostro.- ¡Por dios! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

En ese instante Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano, la piel de este estaba helada, tan fría como los témpanos de hielo, iba a seguir regañándole pero cuando vio esos ojos verde blanquecino estaban fijos en su rostro, se detuvo, el verle tan directo a la cara le producía una sensación en el cuerpo imposible de describir; pero salió de aquel trance al ver como el joven cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a toser nuevamente.

Ya estaba harto de aquella tos tan molesta, sabía perfectamente que estaba enfermo, pero aun así no quiso ser atendido por nadie, aunque ahora la enfermedad que tenía había avanzado, y mucho, eso era más que seguro, sintió mareos, cosa muy nueva, ya que en toda la semana nunca los había tenido, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió de repente como las piernas se le aflojaban y se caía al suelo de rodillas, pero ahí no termino la cosa, ya que no pudo evitar que su espalda de curvara hacia delante y que uno de sus brazos se apoyara en el suelo mientras la tos no parecía terminar, es más, parecía que estaba empeorando.

- ¡Kein, por favor aguanta un poco! – Grito Ahome.

- E-Estoy b-bien.- Tartamudeo con dificultad.

- No digas estupideces, estas muy mal, ahora mismo traigo algunas medicinas.- Le dijo Ahome.

Después de eso corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás, Sesshoumaru de mientras intentaba, casi desesperado, parar esa insistente tos que lo agobiaba, se arrastro como pudo hasta las raíces del árbol más cercano que tenía, quería parar de toser, después de unos minutos sintió lo pasos que daba la miko, la tos seguía presente pero ya no era tan fuerte.

- Kein, esto sabe horrible pero ayudara a que la tos deje de molestarte por un tiempo.- Le dijo la mujer mientras ponía unas cuantas gotas en un vaso con agua.

Sesshoumaru tomó el vaso y primero olió el contenido, era un hedor desagradable, más fuerte que el de las hierbas medicinales que tomaba de niño cuando tenía alguna de las extrañas enfermedades que se traía encima algún youkai del otro continente, lo acercó a su boca con cuidado y tomo un pequeño sorbo. Su expresión era claramente la del asco, la palabra "horrible" quedaba corta como descripción hacia "eso". Saco la lengua como si fuera un crío.

- Sabe mucho peor que horrible.- Dijo con asco en las palabras.

- Lo sé muy bien.- Dijo la mujer en un suspiro.- Yo también he tenido que tomar "eso".- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

- No hay otro remedio con un sabor más… tolerable.- Pidió con la voz un poco ronca a causa de la tos.

- Me temo que no, es lo único que tengo.- Admitió la joven.

Aquello le hizo sentir un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, esa cosa era peor que la enfermedad que seguramente tenía, respiro hondo varias veces, pensando bien lo que estaba por hacer, Ahome le vio incrédula cuando Sesshoumaru se tapaba la nariz con los dedos y tomaba de una pasada todo el contenido del vaso, después su rostro mostró casi sufrimiento, sentía como la garganta le quemaba por pasar solo liquido, además del horripilante sabor que le había quedado en la boca, se aclaro la garganta para tratar de hablar bien.

- Que… asco.- Se quejó con voz ronca y asqueada.

- Te comprendo.

- La cura es mil veces peor que la enfermedad.- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

- Has dicho la mayor de las verdades.

Ahome no pudo evitar la risa y era contagiosa, ya que después de unos segundos Sesshoumaru también rió, aunque eso le causara dolor, el ambiente le hacia sentir muy bien, a los dos, cuando las risas cesaron, Sesshoumaru frotó sus manos con rapidez tratando de calentarlas un poco, incluso su aliento estaba helado cuando intento subir la temperatura de sus manos soplándolas, Ahome tomo con sus finas manos las de él, se sentían calientes a comparación de su piel.

- Tienes la piel demasiado fría.- Le frotó las manos, pasando el calor de su cuerpo.

- No sé realmente lo que me pasa.- Se excusó lo mejor que pudo.

- Estás enfermo, eso pasa.- Repuso Ahome con mala cara y con voz fuerte.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado, aquella mujer sabía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, de repente sintió como las manos de Ahome se alejaban de las suyas dejándolas expuestas al frío de la noche, pero unos instantes después sintió que algo lo cubría, sentía calor, era alguna manta gruesa que ella habría traído, lo siguiente que sintió fue una fina tela pasando por su rostro, llevándose el sudor y la suciedad que había en su piel, trató de adivinar a donde iban los movimientos de aquella mano tan frágil y la tomo con su palma fría.

- Ahome… Estoy bien así y… gracias por… esto.- Dijo con dificultad.

Aún tenía su orgullo, pero este le parecía insignificante a comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo cada vez que esa mujer le tocaba, cada vez que su presencia se acercaba, su olor, su voz, su manera de ser, todo lo que tenía esa mujer, todo le atraía, pero no quería admitir lo que sentía, no quería admitir que eso era más que una simple atracción, no era un simple deseo que pudiera ignorar.

- No tienes que agradecerme, me gusta ayudar… para mañana te llevaremos a una aldea y veremos como te ayudamos.- Respondió la miko después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Todos, menos Inuyasha… que seguramente intentara "deshacerse" de la "competencia" de nuevo.- Un resoplido salió de su boca.

- Deberías dejar que yo le castigue, ¡le daré tantas sentadas que ni tataranietos lo van a reconocer! – Refunfuñó con la ira suprimida lo mejor posible, aunque recordar aquello le hizo enfurecer, de repente Sesshoumaru rió.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada.

- Oye, cambiando de tema…- Dudo en seguir hablando.

- ¿Si? – Interrogó con desconfianza.

- ¿Todavía tienes mal sabor en la boca por la medicina? – Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto su acompañante.

- "Gracias" por recordármelo.- Dijo mordazmente y con sarcasmo.

- Ya, no te enfades ¿si? Aquí tengo algo que seguro te saca el sabor.- Saca una bolsa de la mochila.- ¿alguna vez probaste las fresas?

En el momento que en el que el nombre de aquella fruta llego a sus oídos miró incrédulo la dirección de donde provenía la voz de la joven, era imposible conseguir esa fruta en esa época del año.

- ¿Kein? – Le llamó confusa.

- Eh, ah, sí he probado las fresas, las como cada año en su temporada, pero en estas épocas… no hay.

- En mi época se consiguen muy fácilmente en casi todo el año, aunque cuesta bastante dinero cuando no están en temporada.- Admitió la joven.

Ahome colocó una pequeña fresa en la boca de Sesshoumaru que estaba abierta de la sorpresa, este no dudo en morder aquella jugosa fruta, el sabor dulzón era como el néctar de los dioses para él después de aquel mal trago que había tenido su boca por la medicina, Ahome también degustaba esas dulces fresas, comía una y le daba en la boca a su compañero; le parecía extraño que aquella mujer hiciese eso, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero le gustaba mucho eso, después de unos minutos, solo quedaba una pequeña fresa.

- Se ve que te gustan mucho las fresas.- Confirmó la miko mientras reía.

- Sí.- Admitió.- La verdad, desde pequeño me gustaron y siempre iba a todas las aldeas que podía para robarme todas las fresas…

En el momento que dijo eso, se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas, esa parte de su vida era "algo" de lo cual no estaba muy orgulloso que digamos, era la única "debilidad" que tenía, la adicción a las dulces fresas, giró el rostro y bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Te robabas las fresas de los cultivos? – Interrogó la miko incrédula.

- Ah yo, bueno… sí.- Admitió avergonzado.

- Eso no me lo esperaba, pero ¿Cómo le hacías? Digo, los aldeanos ¿nunca te vieron?

- No, iba demasiado temprano, unas horas antes del amanecer.- Contestó.

- Ja, ja, ja.- Rió.- Eres un ladrón de fresas… - El joven enrojeció más.- menos mal que no te dije que las tenía.

- Te las abría robado, aunque… iba ser tan "fácil".- Dijo con sarcasmo en la última frase.- ¿aún quedan?

- Solo queda una…- La tomo entre los dedos.- yo la quiero pero si a ti te gustan tanto…

- Tengo una mejor idea.- Dijo con picardía.

Con algo de torpeza, logra tomar la pequeña fresa, se la lleva a la boca, dejando la mitad fuera y se acerca al rostro de la joven, Ahome se sonroja de sobremanera al notar la idea que tenía el joven, pero su deseo le ganó a su lógica y tomo la fresa con sus labios, rápidamente los labios de ambos se juntaron, Sesshoumaru la toma de la nuca y profundiza el beso, mientras Ahome le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello, tornando el beso más profundo y apasionado, entre enredaron sus lenguas cuando desmoronaron la dulce fruta mientras que una corriente eléctrica pasaba por sus cuerpos, Sesshoumaru no aguanto más y se separo de ella jadeando.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Encontré una forma de hacer aun más deliciosas a las fresas.- Dijo con voz jadeante y sarcástica mientras una sonrisita muy picara se asomaba en su rostro.

- Kein yo…- Estaba muy apenada.

- ¿Adivino? Es tu primer beso ¿verdad? – Inquirió con tranquilidad.

- Sí.- Admitió después de un minuto de silencio.

- Lo haces bastante bien para ser la primera vez.- Le elogió con la sonrisa más visible.- La próxima vez que tengamos fresas… sabré como disfrutarlas aún más.

- Ya, ya, será mejor que te duermas.- Trato de desviar el tema.

- Vale, vale…- Dijo con un poco de gracia.- pero quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Interrogo la muchacha con gran confusión.

- Quiero que duermas conmigo.- El rostro de Ahome se enrojeció y permaneció callada, Sesshoumaru rió.- Por lo que veo eres muy mal pensada, ¿qué paso por tu cabeza?

- ¡Pero que dices! ¡No estaba pensando en nada! – Dijo con un tono demasiado alto.

- Vale, haré como que me la creo.- Dijo con tono sarcástico, escucho un bufido por parte de la joven.- Te lo diré más detallado, quiero que duermas conmigo, aquí a mi lado… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Pregunto al último con un tono inocente.

- No, nada, pero…- No sabia como preguntar.

- ¿Pero? – Susurro con repentina impaciencia.

- ¿Por qué quieres que duerma aquí?

En el momento en el que Ahome pregunto eso, Sesshoumaru volteo el rostro, sonrojado, esto inquieto un poco a la chica, además de darle bastante curiosidad, ¿acaso era realmente lo que pensaba? ¿Aquel joven tenía planeado hacerle algo? Miró el rostro de él. Sesshoumaru podía sentir la suspicaz mirada de la chica sobre su rostro, que seguramente estaba más que rojo, podía hacerle pensar que era por causa de la fiebre, pero era muy difícil mentirle a esa chica sin que se diera cuenta, aunque sabia bien que ella le creería solo para que se relajara, a ella le gustaba hacer que los demás se sintieran bien.

- No voy a decirte.- Susurro finalmente después de varios minutos en silencio.

- ¿Por qué? – Insistió.- Vamos dime.

- No, te reirás.- Contestó.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿tan malo es? – Inquirió curiosa.

- Prométeme que no te vas a reír.- Le exigió con un leve susurro.

- Vale, prometido.- Prometió.

- Vale. La verdad es que… bueno yo… me sentiría más seguro si te quedaras.- Respondió un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Más seguro? – Repitió ella con confusión.

- No me preguntes porque pero… siempre que te tengo cerca me siento… bien, como si tu presencia tranquilizara mi mente, cada vez que estas cerca yo…

Prefirió callarse de una vez, la única persona que le hacia sentir ese sentimiento de seguridad era su niña, pero antes era el él que protegía y, ahora él se sentía como si fuera un conejo indefenso delante de las fauces de un lobo hambriento, apunto de ser devorado, devorado por la oscuridad en la que vivía ahora, sin tener la capacidad de ver nunca más los rayos de luz, sin poder ver ningún color, solo el color la oscuridad, esa negrura que tanto le molestaba, hasta destrozar sus nervios. Pero cuando ella estaba a su lado, sentía en su interior brillaba un punto de luz que se expandía y ahuyentaba todo rastro de oscuridad, Lin había logrado algo similar con él, pero Ahome hacia algo más, se sentía diferente, pero a la vez de una forma que le llenaba de paz. Una caricia en su mejilla hizo que todos sus pensamientos se dispersaran, pero le disgusto el sonido bajo de una risita cerca.

- Me prometiste NO reírte.- Protestó ofendido.

- Lo siento… es que no me esperaba eso.- Respondió rápidamente, sus dedos se deslizaron al cuello.

- Mejor me quedaba callado.- Musitó más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Para serte sincera, nunca espere que alguien se sintiera seguro cerca de mí, además de Shippou ya que soy como una madre para él, pero después… no creo que haya nadie más.- Su voz resonaba con tristeza.

- Ahora tienes a alguien más que confía en ti y se siente seguro a tu lado, - le toma de la mano.- a mí.- Le besa los dedos.

En ese instante, aleja la mano de la joven y voltea el rostro, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos flotaran con libertad, aun siendo humano, seguía siendo un guerrero, y como tal, no debía permitir que algo así lo sucediera, tenía que evitar lo que le estaba pasando, no podía sentir nada por nadie, ya tenía suficiente responsabilidad con Lin, no necesitaba que alguien más entrara en su vida, ni iba a permitirlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Susurro la miko con tristeza al ver su repentino rechazo.

- Esto… no está bien.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Le miró preocupada.

- No está bien que sienta esto Ahome, soy un guerrero, no… más que eso, soy un protector y no puedo dejar que los sentimientos nublen mi razón.- Se explicó con tristeza, era algo que no le agradaba del todo, no mientras sintiera ese nudo en la garganta que le ahogaba.- Fui entrenado desde joven para pelear, no conozco otra vida, yo… no se como vivir de otra manera.

- Puedes intentar…- Intento decir pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡No! No puedo entender los sentimientos que tengo… perdóname.- Escucha un sollozo por parte de la mujer pero se contuvo a dejar que otros se escucharan.

- Será… será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía de pie con prisa y se salía de ahí.

- Espera Ahome.- Le pidió con tristeza.

Ahome se detuvo en seco, apretando los dedos con fuerza contra la palma de su mano, ya se había dicho todo, ¿para qué la necesitaba a ella en esos momentos? ¿Para hacerla sufrir? ¿Hacerla llorar? ¿Humillarla? No necesitaba escuchar ni una palabra más de aquel joven, Inuyasha ya le había hecho demasiado daño, no quería que otro le hiciera lo mismo, pero en el momento en el que menciono su nombre, no pudo evitar que su paso frenara.

- Antes de irte quiero que sepas esto…- Levanto el rostro para que le viera la cara.- no te estoy rechazando, aunque tampoco te acepte… necesito tiempo para organizar lo que tengo en la cabeza, tiempo para reflexionar lo que estoy sintiendo…- Otro sollozo salió de la joven.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? – Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro silenciosamente.

- Solo espera a que termine…- La miko se quedo callada.- nunca en mi vida había sentido esta sensación, necesito que me des tiempo, tiempo de comprender lo que me pasa ahora. Todo es demasiado nuevo para mí…- Explicó Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Interrogo con voz apagada.

- Como bien dice el dicho Ahome: Dale tiempo al tiempo.- Una baga sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante su propio comentario.- ¿me esperaras? – Inquirió impaciente mostrando más seriedad.

- No lo sé.- Contestó dudosa.- Dudo mucho… que me escojas.

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá, nosotros solo podemos esperar y ver que nos depara.- Se acurruco en las raíces del árbol.- Ten paciencia.

- Eso es todo lo que vas a decir.- Protestó con tristeza.

- Solo una cosa más, lo que más me hace dudar de estas sensaciones.- Pidió con cautela.

- Adelante.- Se acercó nuevamente.

- Tus labios me hacen dudar, me hacen sentir algo que jamás pensé que se podría sentir, bueno… hasta ahora.- Tomó la manta y la puso sobre su cuerpo.- Tus labios me hacen dudar, dudar de si realmente te quiero o solo es un vago deseo, si averiguo que es lo segundo, pienso mantenerme al margen, no quiero herirte… más de lo que ya he hecho esta noche.- Aclaró al final con gran tristeza.

- Entiendo, ¿algo más? – La voz de la miko sonaba severa.

- Solo quería pedirte algo, - Ahome no dijo nada así que siguió hablando.- además de pedirte que mantengas a Inuyasha… te pido que… no me rechaces tu a mí cuando yo decida, aunque seguramente me lo voy a merecer.- Dijo con un deje de agonía en las últimas palabras.- Por ser un egoísta, un idiota, un bastardo que no sabe lo que pasa por su estúpida cabeza.- Se dijo mentalmente.

- Está bien.- Dijo con un tono suave antes de alejarse.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Egoísta! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado insensible! ¡Maldito animal! – Se insulto internamente.

Eso era él, un idiota egoísta, un estúpido insensible, merecía ese castigo y más, la indiferencia y el odio era el castigo que se merecía por jugar así con su suerte y con los sentimientos de Ahome, que le correspondía, se lo merecía por ser tan cobarde, por no admitir lo que sentía hacia aquella joven tan dulce, pero la duda le atormentaba, ¿Y si era solo un deseo? ¿Qué pasaría si solo deseara su cuerpo y no su corazón? ¡Esa maldita duda lo estaba matando! ¡Como podía ser más ciego de lo que ya era en esos momentos! Estaba alejando a su sol, a su luz.

Su cuerpo tembló por la ira que sentía hacia si mismo, ese dolor que estaba ahora en su pecho no podía ser causado por un simple deseo, pero el fuerte deseo de tenerla a su lado, tocar su piel expuesta, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, eso era deseo, y el dolor de su pecho era el amor, no podía dejar que se confundieran entre si, confundiendo su mente, estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera, que deseaba su cuerpo y la segunda, la quería más que a nada en el mundo, tanto como para dejarla libre de hacer lo que a ella le conviniera.

- Como puedo ser tan idiota.- Dijo con la voz irritada.- Maldita sea, estúpido.- Golpeó el árbol con el puño.

Sintió como varias gotas caían de sus ojos, un mar de lágrimas que jamás pensó derramar por otra que no fuera su niña, no sabia que hacer, ahora se sentía asqueado de ser él, era peor que cualquier youkai existente, si en ese momento le hubieran convertido en humano, justo en el momento en el que hirió a Ahome, se lo tendría bien merecido. Después de una hora, el sueño cayó sobre él, seguramente alguno de los dos dioses se la pondría difícil esa noche, ahora solo bastaba esperar el desastre…

* * *

¿Quieren saber porque deje que este encuentro se fuera al diablo?

Les digo la verdad, durante todo el mes de Julio me he mantenido deprimida y triste, eso siempre afecta a mis fics.

Sessh.- Como cada vez de Julio, ya superalo.

Yo no supero la muerte de mi abuela, has superado la muerte de tu padre?

Sessh.- ... vale, me callo.

Bueno, no es necesario entrar en ningun detalle, solo espero que disfruten del fic y me saquen de la depresion anual, ademas de que ya a pasado el mes.

Esta vez Sesshoumaru ha cometido un error grave. ¿Podra solucionarlo? ¿o las cosas iran peor para él?

El siguiente capitulo se titula: La segunda luna llena.

Se cumple el primer mes de Sesshoumaru como humano!!

¿Pasara algo? ¿Inu no taisho habra conseguido alguna ayuda para su hijo?

Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo!

Por ahora bye!


	9. La segunda luna llena

Hola, hola, he tardado bastante esta vez, pase por diferentes etapas de depresión pero hora estoy bien n.n o eso creo xP

Empezare las actualizaciones de los fics dentro de poco, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, aunque no es muy largo u_uU

Disc: Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de los personajes.

**Capitulo 9. La segunda luna llena.**

Su sueño era igual a estar despierto, oscuridad, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a aquella molestia, pero era imposible, aquello era insoportable. Sentía, aún dormido, un vacío que le desgarraba el alma, no era la preocupación de que uno de los dioses viniera a molestarlo, Hioru especialmente, si no que le dolía el haber cometido la estupidez de decirle a Ahome su duda, tan doloroso debió ser para ella, incluso podía ser más fuerte que el dolor que sentía él en esos momentos, aunque ya habían pasado varios días, semanas si no recordaba mal, ahora que recordaba, ¿la luna llena no estaría pronto en el firmamento?

— ¡Que sentimiento tan estúpido! — Dijo divertidamente, — caíste tan fácil en los sentimientos humanos.

Hioru. No era sorpresa que el viniera de nuevo, le repetía las mismas frases cada día desde lo sucedido, ¿Qué le encontraba de divertido?

— Vienes con lo mismo de nuevo, — se quejó con mala cara abriendo los ojos, aunque no le gustara la idea, podía ver cada vez que el dios del inframundo venía a una de sus "visitas" — si vas a fastidiarme al menos cambia de material, no creerás que me sigue afectando lo mismo.

— ¿Ah no? — Sonrió maliciosamente.

Las cadenas formaron un círculo de perfecta simetría, todo dentro de la esfera se veía confuso, pero sabía lo que venía, y como las veces anteriores, la imagen clara y transparente apareció como las otras veces, la clara y horrible imagen de las lágrimas de Ahome corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas, con los ojos heridos, dolidos y traicionados. Sesshoumaru tenso los músculos y trago saliva ruidosamente, se sentía como el animal más despiadado del mundo, ni siquiera merecía ser llamado youkai, era una abominación sin consideración ni sentimiento alguno, su estomago se retorció de manera brusca y molesta, el cuerpo le temblaba y como las otras veces, sucumbió al llanto.

Hioru rió.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! — Gritó como si de fuese un niño al que le regalan algo que desea, — no lo soportas, nunca lo vas a soportar… cuando caigas al infierno ya sabré con que torturarte por la eternidad.

— No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, — rugió mordazmente — "AÚN" estoy vivo, — esto hizo enojar a Hioru.

— No por mucho, — su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, — esa enfermedad que tienes te costara la vida.

Volvió a temblar, era cierto, había estado enfermo todo ese tiempo, pulmonía, eso había dicho Ahome en una ocasión, le había dado varios medicamentos para curarle, pero no se podía hacer mucho, además, había estado más de dos semanas a la intemperie, con el frío viento de las noches pasando por su cuerpo era algo perjudicial para él, pero lo peor de todo fue que Inuyasha lo había tirado, otra vez, a un río, aunque este fuera poco profundo, pero le causo un serio problema, ahora le costaba respirar en las noches.

— Ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea cambiar de material, — se dijo más para sí mismo, Sesshoumaru tembló por tercera vez.

— Yo y mi gran bocota, ahora recuerdo porque no hablo demasiado…— Se regaño mentalmente.

Después de ver el rostro de Ahome lleno de lágrimas, en aquel círculo apareció ella nuevamente, apuntándole con el arco, con la cuerda tensa lista para disparar, primero pensó que era una simple ilusión, pero instantes después, sintió como algo puntiagudo se insertaba en su hombro derecho, diviso con facilidad lo que lo había lastimado… una flecha.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

— Para los dioses esto no es nada, — contestó a las interrogantes mientras lo tomaba del mentón, — haré que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

— ¡Solo inténtalo mal nacido! — Bramó con furia mientras sus ojos reflejaban desprecio.

— ¡Estúpido! — Lo golpeó de lleno en la cara y lo tiro al suelo, Sesshoumaru escupió algo de sangre.

— Hermano, — le frenó Sanshoru con un tono de voz fría y seca — ya basta.

— Siempre tienes que llegar en el momento menos oportuno, — se quejo el menor.

— Hermano, has dejado que las almas del infierno se trasladen libremente fuera de la puerta, ve y has tu trabajo, yo no voy a purificarlos y darles descanso, además… tengo que hablar con Sesshoumaru-san, — Hioru hizo una mueca — ya ve de una vez hermano.

— Vale, vale, volveré a molestarle en otro sueño, haz lo que se te venga en gana con él, — dicho esto desapareció de la vista.

— Ah… gracias por la ayuda, — susurro Sesshoumaru mientras se levantaba.

— No fue nada Sesshoumaru-san, — su rostro se relajo; — sabía que mi hermano vendría a molestarle otra vez, ¿lo hace casi todas las noches?

— Sí, todas — afirmó — es muy "molesto".

— Ya me encargare de él más tarde, por ahora vine a darte una pequeña ayudita, — esto captó toda la atención de Sesshoumaru — dentro de unas horas se cumple el primer mes, necesito que te alejes de ese grupo que te ha estado ayudando, — pidió el de cabellos azules.

— ¿Pasará algo peligroso? — Inquirió sin rodeos.

— No, no realmente, pero puede ponerte las cosas más difíciles, incluso más de cómo están ahora.

— Entiendo, haré lo que pueda, aunque será difícil guiarme bien sin poder ver — dijo con tristeza.

— No me pidas que te devuelva tus ojos porque no lo haré, seria sospechoso si de repente tu vista vuelve sin ninguna razón, — esto decepciono a Sesshoumaru; — los humanos hablan mucho de las aguas termales que ayudan a recuperar los sentidos… si llegas ahí, "tal vez" pueda darte otra minúscula ayuda.

— Ahora que lo pienso, — cambio el tema, — a comparación de su hermano, usted es completamente opuesto, tiene bondad, compasión, cosas que yo…

— Que usted en casi toda su vida no ha tenido, ¿me equivoco? — Sesshoumaru negó; — no debería sorprenderse de tal cosa, mi hermano y yo somos polos opuestos, el representa la oscuridad del infierno y yo la luz que pacifica a los del otro mundo.

— Comprendo eso, — Sesshoumaru reflexiono un poco — ¿De qué ayuda me estás hablando? — Inquirió el de cabellos negros.

— Solo procura alejarte y no hagas preguntas, — le cortó fríamente, — aunque esta ayuda solo durara desde el anochecer hasta que amanezca. — Le explicó antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Luego de eso despertó.

— ¿Kein? — La joven que estaba a su lado le miró preocupada aunque el aludido no lo viera lo sentía.

— ¿Sango? ¿Dónde está Ahome? — Desde el incidente en el bosque, Ahome no quería estar cerca de él, solo lo hacía cuando había que darle las medicinas.

— Esta en la cocina ayudando a hacer la cena, — le respondió de manera seca.

— Seguramente me odia, igual que tú — sentencio mientras se sentaba.

Aquel comentario lo había estado guardando desde hacía ya un tiempo, sabía que la exterminadora lo odiaba por haber herido a su amiga, y se lo merecía. Deslizo sus dedos por las mantas, esperando en silencio la respuesta de la mujer que tenía al lado.

— No te odio, pero si estoy molesta contigo, — le aclaro — ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer a Ahome eso?

— Mi intención no es lastimarla, por eso la aleje de mí, me da… miedo, miedo de averiguar que solo siento deseo hacia ella, — respondió Sesshoumaru. Sin siquiera esperárselo, recibe una fuerte bofetada, quedo perplejo, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— ¡Idiota! Tú le amas y te quedas ahí como un insensible, tus dudas son infundadas, ¡está claro que la amas! Se te nota a cada momento que la tratas de ver… siempre te veo fijando la vista a donde esta Ahome, incluso sin ver, la imaginas, imaginas su rostro… a ella la amas, ¡no sigas dudando! — Le sermoneo firme.

— ¡Como si fuera tan fácil para mí decidir! ¡Aunque me lo digas, mis dudas no se van a desvanecer solo porque si! — Se quejo Sesshoumaru.

— No voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a Ahome, cuando encontremos las aguas termales y recuperes la vista ¡te largas! — Grito Sango enfurecida.

Luego de eso, Sango se retira con pasos muy ruidosos. Sesshoumaru había quedado en estado de shock, ¿alejarse de Ahome? ¿Ahora? No, no podía irse en esos momentos, no podía… no quería.  
Recordó lo que Sanshoru le había dicho. Salió de entre las cobijas, no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, ni tampoco quería averiguarlo. Logro encontrar la puerta, puesto que choco contra ella, la abrió y salió inmediatamente solo para caerse al pasto de los jardines tras chocar el barandal del pasillo.

— ¡Mi suerte es la peor del mundo! — Chillo Sesshoumaru con molestia.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Quién esta ahí? — Dijo alterado al oír una voz desconocida.

— Soy la princesa de este palacio, — le respondió con cortesía — espero no haberte asustado, como vi que te caíste me acerque, ¿te encuentras bien? — Interrogó preocupada al verlo perturbado.

— Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, — contestó secamente.

— Entonces le avisare a sus amigos, tal vez después se preocupen al no encontrarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso! Quiero alejarme sin que ellos se den cuenta, — le explicó, respiro hondo, lo que iba a hacer no era nada fácil para él — ¿Me… ayudarías a… salir? — Pidió entrecortadamente.

La joven se calló durante unos momentos, Sesshoumaru pensó que no iba a ayudarle, pero sintió que era jalado del brazo, lo estaba guiando fuera del palacio, podía darse cuenta al oír las voces de los guardias saludándola, escuchaba el sutil sonido de las armaduras al moverse cuando se reverenciaban ante su princesa. Caminaron durante mucho tiempo, mucho más de que Sesshoumaru esperaba, luego sintió que la joven le soltaba.

— Ahora estas en el bosque, te vendré a buscar en unas horas, — le dijo la joven con un tono alegre.

— No, — le cortó seriamente — después los demás me encontraran a si que no te molestes, gracias… por traerme.

— No hay de que, — dijo la joven alegremente.

Después de eso, escuchó la hierba crujir, signo de que le estaba dejando solo, después, silencio. Cuando estuvo solo se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, claro que antes de eso se chocó de frente con el árbol para encontrarlo. Respiró hondo, el aire se sentía muy frío y áspero en sus pulmones, eso no era muy bueno para su salud humana, pero prefería quedarse fuera de ese lugar, tal vez así Ahome y los demás se olvidarían de él unas horas, además, debía estar "solo" para el anochecer.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas, podía sentir que la temperatura del lugar estaba bajando considerablemente, signo de que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, respiro acompasadamente tratando de mantenerse despierto el poco tiempo que seguramente faltaba, debía esperar un poco más. Pero en ese instante…

— ¡¡Kein!! — Se escuchaban los gritos a lo lejos.

— ¡Ahome! — Chilló realmente exasperado.

Tenía que llegar en ese momento, justo en ese instante tenía que buscarlo, porque no pudo esperar solo unas horas más.

Se levantó rápidamente, tenía que alejarse de inmediato, no podía dejar que lo encontraran; corrió como pudo al lado contrario de donde provenía la voz, aunque no podía llegar demasiado lejos ya que se caía constantemente hasta que finalmente perdió el equilibrio en el lugar equivocado y cayó por un pequeño barranco hasta terminar en una gran laguna.

— Maldita sea, siempre termino en el agua, — murmuró muy molesto al salir a la superficie cubierto de fango y algas.

— ¡¿Kein donde estás?! — Gritaba más cerca que antes.

— Seguramente esta volando con esa gata mágica de la exterminadora.

Entonces pensó, si estaba volando, lo vería en el lago; solo una cosa se le ocurrió, meterse de nuevo bajo el agua.

Ahome pasaba arriba del lago justo en ese instante, vio que el agua se movía, pero no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo. Debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de que Kein no estuvo en su habitación ni en el palacio desde hacia horas ya que había permanecido tan silencioso. La princesa se los confesó todo porque se sentía responsable, había hecho una tontería al guiarlo fuera del palacio y ahora podría estar en peligro. Ahome pensó en lo peor, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si un youkai lo atacaba en su débil estado.

Sesshoumaru salió del agua un minuto después y se acercó a la orilla tosiendo, solo faltaban unos minutos más para que la luna llena reinara en el cielo, solo un poco más, eso repetía en su mente, pero de repente sintió que algo lo tomaba de la pierna y lo sumergía de nuevo a lo más profundo de la laguna, miró banalmente al fondo recordando que estaba ciego y aun si tuviese los ojos en buen estado no lo vería por la oscuridad del agua.

Sintió que aquella cosa que lo jalo se enredaba en su cintura, perdió gran parte del aire que tenía cuando esa cosa se cerró con fuerza en su vientre y decenas de pequeñas garras se clavaban al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo humano, logrando así una herida poco profunda pero muy extensa.

— No… no puedo… morir en un lugar como este. ¡Simplemente no puedo! — Se gritó a si mismo internamente.

Después de unos segundos, algo apareció desde arriba, una luz blanca. ¡Podía ver! Fijó sus ojos en el fondo, vislumbrando una gran araña youkai de agua dulce. No supo en que momento pasó pero ya estaba fuera del agua y sus cabellos contrastaban con el mismo color de la luna del cielo nocturno.


	10. Tres hombres, una chica

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo no?**

**Si tengo que ser sincera... Me volvi Yaoista! no pude evitarlo xD ya no tengo mucha imaginacion para los de Sessh-kag pero de que los hare hasta el final eso seguro n.n**

**Romi: Wiiii! Gane! *o***

**- Callate ¬3¬ Tu me hiciste tener gusto por el yaoi.**

**Romi: Esa es mi victoria. :3**

**- Te Hare fanatica del SesshKag! owó  
**

**Romi: Muerta primero! **

**- Muy bien! Ò.Ó  
**

**(Asi se inicio la tercer guerra mundial xD)  
**

**Capitulo 10. Tres hombres, una chica.**

Veía y seguía sin creerlo. Además, su olfato y oído se agudizaron rápidamente. La gran araña salió del agua para tratar de capturarlo, Sesshoumaru dio un giro en el aire y un ataque de garras fue suficiente para acabar con aquel youkai. El cuerpo cayó de nueva cuenta en el agua.

Estaba a salvo, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Sus poderes habían regresado, tenía sus garras, sus marcas, todo lo que había perdido estaba de nuevo. En esos momentos un remolino azulado se muestra a su derecha, se alejó para poder ponerse en guardia, pero se calmó al ver que era Sanshoru.

— Parece que tus poderes volvieron justo a tiempo. — Habló con un leve alivio.

— ¿Fuiste tu quién me los devolvió? — Cuestionó más que incrédulo.

— Como se lo he dicho antes, solo será hasta el amanecer, después volverá a ser humano. Cada noche de luna llena volverá a ser un youkai, pero esto lleva una condición, — aquello hizo que Sesshoumaru le mirara, — si algún humano te ve cambiar de apariencia tendrás que protegerlo también.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho? — Exclamó casi aterrado de lo que había escuchado.

— Esa es la condición para volver a ser youkai por una noche, ahora es tu responsabilidad cuidarte a ti mismo y evitar que los humanos te vean. — Le dijo tranquilo pero serio.

Sesshoumaru entonces recordó, tres de los amigos de Inuyasha eran humanos, ellos podían protegerse a si mismos pero seguramente el dios del inframundo los intentaría matar solo para lograr llevárselo. Pero lo que más le aterro fue darse cuenta de a quien intentaría matar. A Ahome.

Ni siquiera se digno a ver a Sanshoru, solo bajó al bosque para intentar perderse en el mismo, corrió entre los árboles, había vuelto a ser un youkai pero ahora había encontrado algo que podía ser su sentencia de su muerte, aquellos sentimientos humanos encontrados en su transformación, aquel dulce calor que tenía cuando tenía a Ahome cerca y también el desgarrante dolor que sentía en el pecho cuando se alejaba y no le dirigía la palabra por el simple hecho de que le dolía su presencia.

Se detuvo muy cerca de la aldea de de donde había salido, al menos esa noche no le servirían sus poderes youkais, la siguiente luna si la aprovecharía, pero en esta solo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera de nuevo. La única idea que no le agradaba era volver a perder la vista, Sanshoru dijo que no se la devolvería, seguramente la tendría solo durante esas noches que la luna majestuosamente se mostraba.

Entonces recordó, había algo más que quería ver, algo que no deseaba con el alma, entró al palacio humano sin ser visto con mucha facilidad, abrió la puerta donde sentía el olor de Lin más fuerte. Al ingresar en la habitación, tanto Lin como Jaken le vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos. No creían lo que estaban viendo.

— Amo bonito…— Fue lo primero que salió de la vieja boca del sapo.

Instantáneamente un pie de Sesshoumaru fue a parar encima de su sirviente, este gimió adolorido, pero también muy feliz. Su amito siempre lo pisaba cuando le decía así en un momento inoportuno donde su atención estaba centrada en ellos, y ese pisotón significaba que si era él y no un impostor. Lin por su parte lo primero que hizo fue abrazarle la pierna izquierda con toda la fuerza que podían aplicar esos frágiles bracitos humanos. Estaba tan preocupada, desde que supo que desapareció no había podido estar tranquila ni un segundo.

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! — Chilló la pequeña, casi al borde del llanto. — ¡Me da tanto gusto! ¿Está bien? ¿Lo lastimaron?

— Tranquila Lin. — Le acarició los cabellos. — No pasa nada. — La pequeña sonrió ampliamente.

— Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿cómo recupero sus poderes? — Preguntó el sapo después de levantarse, sin dar explicación a lo que veía.

— Es solo temporal, cuando amanezca volveré a ser un humano y también perderé la vista de nuevo. — Le explicó secamente. — Solo quería ver su rostro sonriente una vez más antes de volver a la oscuridad, — pensó levemente acongojado mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Separó a la niña de su pierna para arrodillarse y abrazarla, en verdad ansiaba ver su dulce y tierna carita, pero había algo más que debía hacer. Alejó sus brazos de ella y le hizo entender que no podía estar en ese sitio por mucho tiempo. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y luego del castillo, aun tenía que hacer algo más.

Rastreó el aroma que buscaba con mucha facilidad, pero también detecto el de su insoportable hermano, gruño, él sería un gran problema para lo que tenía planeado hacer. Corrió entre los matorrales, tomando la distancia necesaria y cuidándose de los cambios del viento, no iba a dejar que Inuyasha lo descubriera, más ahora que sus espadas fueron dejadas en la aldea donde Inuyasha fue sellado por cinco décadas.

Tuvo algo de suerte, ya que Ahome se separó de Inuyasha ya que este no parecía tener demasiados ánimos para buscarle en su forma humana, una mejor ventaja que esa no la tendría de nuevo en esa noche. Se acercó a ella, casi acechándola en las sombras, pero Ahome se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía y que estaba más cerca de lo que jamás pensó.

— Sesshoumaru, ¿qué haces por aquí? — Preguntó serena pero muy sorprendida de verlo.

— Ver como se encontraba Lin y que el humano estuviese haciendo su trabajo. — Le respondió sin destapar su mentira.

— Oh, ya veo, ellos están bien, ¿no te importa que estén viajando con nosotros, verdad?

— Hmm…— Sería mejor no responder aquello.

— Tú no se preocupes por ellos, te aseguro que no pasa nada, — trato de mentir, cosa que no le salía nada bien.

— Ahora mismo me están buscando y dice que no pasa nada, se nota que no miente muy a menudo, — dijo para sus adentros mientras sus ojos seguían puestos en ella. — Si buscas al humano que cuida de Lin esta bien, tardara un poco pero volverá pronto al castillo humano donde han estado estos días. — Le hizo saber, Ahome se sorprendió, — no eres buena para mentir, eso te lo aclaro desde ahora.

— Ah, supongo que no, — murmuró sin mirarle.

Sesshoumaru vio que Ahome estaba caminando en dirección a la aldea humana, pero justo cuando pasó a su lado no lo pudo resistir y la tomó del brazo derecho. La joven no entendía lo que Sesshoumaru quería al retenerla ahí, pero no sentía aquel agarre como algo malo, no se lo estaba haciendo con rudeza, ni siquiera con fuerza.

— Quédate, — le ordenó, pero Ahome lo sintió más como un ruego.

— ¿Por qué quiere que me quede? — Interrogó incrédula, a que venia eso de un youkai que supuestamente odia a los humanos.

— Solo quiero que estés conmigo… será poco tiempo, — pidió con la mirada baja.

Ahome se quedo callada unos momentos, Sesshoumaru solo quería verle más tiempo, aunque fuese muy poco, pero con eso quizá podría tolerar todo el mes sin tanto dolor, la joven se soltó de su agarre. Bien, sabía que no se quedaría con él ni un minuto más.

— Solo me quedare media hora, no puedo más que eso; — murmuró sin saber todavía porque quería que estuviera con ella.

Sesshoumaru internamente sonrió con amplitud, sentía algo sumamente calido por el hecho de que ella de quedara con él. Su mente no quiso hacer caso, ya que sabía que se iría antes al hacer aquello, pero simplemente no podía resistirlo. La acercó a su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos, rozó su mejilla con la de ella, estaba tan suave. Se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de aquello, puesto que podría confundir mucho a Ahome con aquella muestra de cariño tan humana, o incluso podría hacerla sospechar de lo que en verdad pasaba. Poco le importaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó Ahome, atónita.

No debía responderle, no tenía la obligación de dar una explicación de sus actos.

— Solo quise hacerlo. — Murmuró en su oído sin quitarse de encima.

Estuvo así por varios minutos, sin que Ahome lo separara de su lado y eso en cierta forma le calmaba aún más, se enamoró de ella, lo sabía bien, pero igual no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por ella, solo se condenaría a sí mismo y a su pequeña niña, no quería que ella sufriera un castigo injusto por sus actos.

— Sesshoumaru... ¿estás llorando? — Preguntó la joven incrédula al notar como una gota de agua tocaba su mejilla.

En el momento en el que dijo aquello se separó de ella bruscamente y saltó a los árboles Ahome no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, se preguntaba muchas cosas, ¿qué le pasaría a Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué le abrazó? Y ¿por qué derramó lágrimas frente a ella? No entendía mucho aquellas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta para volver de nuevo al castillo, si Kein regresaba seguramente estaría lastimado y aún mas enfermo que antes, nunca espero que cuidar a un ciego sería tan difícil, más si este se las arreglaba para que alguien lo ayudase a escapar.

Sesshoumaru la vio alejarse del lugar, un suspiro salió de sus labios, no esperaba que una lágrima se le escapara de los ojos, sentía culpa, estaba arriesgando la vida de su niña y también, le estaba destrozando el corazón a Ahome, además de todo la estaba confundiendo aún más.

— Nunca debí encontrarme con ella, no debí aceptar el viajar con ella y definitivamente... no debí enamorarme de ella, de ti hablo Ahome, serás mi perdición y yo seré la tuya, Hioru no nos dejaría en paz... nunca, — pensó el taiyoukai mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Estuvo varias horas recorriendo los alrededores, buscando una ruta directa al castillo humano sin encontrarse con ninguno del grupo, vio el cielo que estaba levemente más claro que antes, no tardaría demasiado en amanecer, si el tiempo llegaba y por alguna razón le veían se acababa todo. Se acercó a un acantilado, era mejor esperar ahí, el cielo se iba aclarando mientras la luz del sol salía. Se mordió con fuerza el labio, se clavo rudamente las garras en los hombros para evitar los gritos, aquel calvario le estaba matando. Pero por suerte aquello termino más rápido que la primera vez, jadeo un poco justo antes de perder la consciencia.

Despertó, ¿Dónde? Ni él se daba cuenta, tardó poco más de unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama, y tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de que su ceguera había vuelto nuevamente a sus ojos. Se sentó y gimió dolidamente; sus hombros ardían y sentía un poco de dolor en la boca, lo más seguro era que sus heridas no se curaron a tiempo.

— Kein, — le llamo una voz.

— ¿Ahome? — exclamó más que sorprendido.

Lo siguiente que recibió fue una fuerte cachetada que seguramente fue escuchada por todos en el palacio donde estaban, Sesshoumaru llevó su mano a su mejilla golpeada, estaba muy sorprendido de que le agrediera.

— ¡¿Eres idiota? — Le gritó, — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir? — Le dijo Ahome, estaba furiosa.

Sesshoumaru no contesto, aquello molesto más a la chica que rudamente le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió, le gritó de nuevo, le reclamó fuertemente, quería la respuesta de sus actos, necesitaba saber porque se arriesgo tanto. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver algo resbalar por la mejilla lastimada del joven de pelo negro.

— ¿Y acaso… debería importarte? — Respondió, — ¿Qué… qué caso tiene...? ¡¿Qué caso tiene que te preocupes por mí? — Apretó los puños con fuerza, — Fuiste tu la que se fue alejado de mí, fuiste tú la que no quiso esperarme, ¡estás haciendo todo lo posible para que yo llegue a un no como la respuesta! — Le tomó ambas muñecas, — ¡Solo porque estoy indeciso tú te alejaste! Yo… yo solo quería salir para poder pensar… lo que me dijo tu amiga cuando vino…

— ¿Sango? — Le preguntó confundida.

— Si, dijo que me largara apenas recuperara la vista, que yo te estaba haciendo sufrir y ella no lo iba a permitir más… se que tiene razón, si tu quieres que me vaya ahora… me iré solo y les pediré que cuiden de Lin hasta que pueda recuperar mi vista, — le dijo Sesshoumaru cerrando los ojos con fuerza; — después vendré por ella… y te juro… que nunca me vas a volver a ver Ahome.

Sentía dolorosas y fuertes punzadas en el pecho, las sintió al responder, cada palabra, cada silaba le destrozaron lentamente el pecho hasta dejarles un dolor tan profundo, si podía dejar a Lin en un lugar seguro o con gente que seguramente le protegería no le importaba si se tenía que caer a pedazos por el dolor que sentía en ese instante. Ahora solo hacía eso por su niña, porque no quería verla en un lugar al que no pertenecía; el infierno no es lugar para ella.

— No tienes que llegar a ese extremo. — Le dijo la joven como respuesta.

— La verdad no lo sé…— murmuró por lo bajo.

Ahome no sintió lastima, lo que sentía era diferente, podía sentir el dolor, todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza del joven en cada palabra, como estaba desgarrándose internamente por el hecho de irse. Lo tomó del ambos lados del rostro, acariciando suavemente la mejilla que había golpeado minutos atrás; Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer, había encontrado tantos sentimientos humanos, lo que era la tristeza, lo que era la felicidad, el temor a la muerte y a perder a alguien querido y el amor que podía sentir por un ser, por ella. Pero de repente, su mente quedo en blanco y la razón era, tener los labios de Ahome sobre los suyos, sentir como lamía muy tímidamente su piel aterciopelada; no lo resistió, pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza y profundizo el beso, juntando sus lenguas suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Sesshoumaru pasó su mano libre por la espalda de la joven, sentía deseo, pero no solo eso, estaba tan confundido, pero temía descubrir que no fuera así.

— ¿Por qué Ahome? — Jadeo sobre sus labios cuando se separaron.

— Solo… esperare tres meses, no más de eso. — Le dijo decidida.

— Un ultimátum… me parece bien, — sonrió levemente.

Decidieron quedarse un día más, solo para asegurarse que la milagrosa recuperación del joven era segura, no entendían como se había recuperado por salir así, en la noche, solo y más enfermo que en los otros días, era un misterio; misterio que Lin y Jaken sabían.

Sesshoumaru estaba en cierta forma, mucho más animado, más que antes, lo cual ponía verde de celos a Inuyasha nuevamente, aunque bajo la vigilancia de las chicas no podía hacer nada. De repente sintió una corriente de aire muy fuerte, como si un remolino estuviese viniendo hacia ellos con gran velocidad, de este Remolido sale un lobo demonio muy alegre y toma como siempre las manos de su "prometida."

— H-Hola Kouga, — le saludo Ahome con una gota de sudor bajado por su cabeza.

— Hola mi amada Ahome, ¿cómo te has estado?

Sesshoumaru puso más atención a lo que Kouga le decía a Ahome, ¿acaso ella estaba comprometida?

— ¡Quítale las patas de encima lobo rabioso! — Gruñó Inuyasha.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa bestia? ¿Estás celoso? — Le dijo confiado.

Y como siempre que venía, Kouga e Inuyasha se pusieron a pelear, insultos, patadas, puñetazos, mordidas, todo valía en sus peleas. Pero quien estuvo más atento a todo esto fue Sesshoumaru que no sabía que pensar, por lo confiado que era con Ahome y como esta le respondía con ese tono de voz era obvio que era una mentira del lobo, suspiró y se acercó como pudo a ella. Inuyasha al notar esto le pateo disimuladamente cuando Kouga intento patearlo a él, Sesshoumaru ante esto cayó al suelo de frente.

— Tierra…— Tosió un poco por la tierra que había entrado en su boca.

— Kein, — se acercó Ahome y lo levantó.

Kouga e Inuyasha frenaron a medio centímetro de la cara del otro viendo tal escena perplejos. Inuyasha estaba que explotaba de la rabia, estaba a punto de ir y romperle la cara pero no podía, como en tan poco tiempo Ahome se había enamorado de ese tipo, le estaban saliendo canas verdes de la rabia, miró a Kouga y lo agarro del cabello y lo atrajo hasta él alejándolo para hablar.

— ¡Oye!

— Shhh…— le calló el mitad bestia, — escucha sarnoso, ese humano nos va a quitar a Ahome si no hacemos algo.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? — Pregunto el lobo al notar que era cierto.

— Deshacernos de él, — sonrió Inuyasha, esta vez iba a lograrlo.

* * *

**Que tendra planeado Inuyasha?**

**Kouga le ayudara o se negara?**

**Como se defendera Sesshoumaru ante esto?**

**Todo se sabra en el proximo capitulo.**

**Romi: Aun no terminamos!**

**Si claro. Lo dice la que esta en un pozo de diez metros. ¬¬**

**Nos vemos la proxima ^w^**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
